El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Una vieja leyenda habla sobre un hilo de color rojo que une a las personas con sus seres queridos, el hilo no se puede romper sin importar cuantos lo estires. Este fic nos cuenta la historia de Korra, Asami y todos sus amigos durante toda su vida, y como el hilo los ha coenctado.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

"¿Has escuchado sobre el hilo rojo del destino? Si tu respuesta es 'No'. Permíteme contarte sobre este. En la mitología se habla sobre un hilo rojo que conecta a 2 personas o más, aquellas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo, este lazo los une desde su nacimiento.

Es un hilo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Este hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca se podrá romper.

¿Has escuchado sobre el Avatar? ¿No? Entonces te contare. El Avatar es un ser poderoso que puede controlar los 4 elementos: Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua. Es el puente entre mi mundo, el Reikai y el Ningen no sekai; es decir, entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo de los humanos. Pero ni este poderoso maestro está exento del hilo rojo del destino.

¿Qué quién soy? Soy un espíritu Ookami, es decir un espíritu lobo, mi nombre es Shinki. Yo fui uno de los primeros seres espirituales en ver la luz y la oscuridad. Raava y Vaatu. El océano y la luna. La y Tui. He visto cosas que otros espíritus no son capaces de ver. Pero más adelante les contare sobre eso.

Esta historia es sobre nuestro Avatar en turno, el Avatar Korra y el hilo rojo que la conecta con aquellos que comparten un destino con ella"

 **Notas del Autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.


	2. La Leyenda del Hilo Rojo

**Capítulo 1: La leyenda del hilo rojo**

 **Año 156 AG (Un año antes de que Korra descubriera su destino como el Avatar)**

 **Mansión Sato.**

"Mamá ¿Nunca has sentido que te falta algo?" La niña de hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabello negro preguntaba mientras leía un libro.

"¿Por qué esa pregunta, Asami?" Una mujer elegante de cabello negro respondía a la niña, acercándose con curiosidad por la pregunta "¿Algo te está molestando?"

"Últimamente siento un vacio, como si me faltara algo, o tal vez que necesito conocer a alguien, no sé muy bien lo que me pasa" Asami se sentía frustrada, a sus 4 años ella ya podía leer y hablar mejor que cualquier niño o niña de su edad, era una genio. Pero no podía creer que algo tan simple como un pensamiento o un sentimiento así la llenara de dudas de esa forma.

"Es extraño que una niña como tú pueda sentirse así. A tu edad los niños deberían preocuparse por jugar y hacer amigos ¿Si te cuento una historia te tranquilizarías?" Con voz dulce y una sonrisa miraba Yasuko a la niña que leía el libro.

"Podría funcionar" Asami sonreía, su madre siempre le ayudaba a sentirse de mejor humor, ya fuera con un simple gesto como ese o con su sonrisa.

"¿Cuál te gustaría? ¿Los viajes del Avatar Aang y sus amigos?" Yasuko tomaba libros de un estante para buscar alguno interesante para su hija.

"Mamá, esa historia la conozco de memoria, y me encanta, pero quisiera algo diferente" Asami amaba las historias del Avatar Aang, y cuando este falleció el mundo comenzó la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar en las tribus agua. Asami leía el diario todos los días en espera de conocer a quien portaría ese título, pero hasta ese momento nadie sabía nada.

"¿Has escuchado la historia del hilo rojo del destino?" Yasuko estaba pensativa, era una vieja leyenda que sus abuelos le habían contado cuando ella tenía la edad de Asami.

"No, pero quisiera escucharla, por favor" Asami estaba realmente entusiasmada, la historia sonaba interesante y algo en ella quería saber más.

"Bueno la leyenda comienza así:

 _'_ _Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente.'"_

Asami escuchaba la historia emocionada, pero le confundía un poco el asunto del hilo, no podía creer que algo así pudiera unir el destino de las personas, y mucho menos que fuera invisible "El hilo rojo nos une con quienes estamos destinados a conocer y tener un lazo afectivo, sin importar ni el tiempo, no la distancia. Este se contrae y se estira, pero nunca se rompe"

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Todos los hilos al estirarse mucho se rompen, no tiene lógica que este no" La pequeña Sato se molestaba, no tenía sentido nada de este dichoso hilo.

"Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con la lógica, hija, y esta es una de esas. Eres como Hiroshi, queriendo explicar todo, pero mi pequeña Asami, debes abrir tu mente y tu corazón ante cualquier posibilidad" Yasuko abrazaba a su hija y la cargaba en sus brazos "Vamos, es tarde y debes dormir"


	3. La Pequeña de la Tribu Agua

**Capitulo 2: La pequeña de la tribu Agua.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Puerto de ciudad republica.**

"Korra, hija, despierta, ya llegamos a Ciudad República" La voz de una mujer que trataba de despertar a la pequeña se escuchaba en el bote.

"¿En sedio?" La pequeña de colita de caballo, ojos azules y abultada barriguita, estaba aun somnolienta.

"Sí, mi amor. Así que despierta para que veas la hermosa ciudad" Senna abrazaba a su hija y la llevaba a estribor "Esta es ciudad republica"

"Es hedmosa, mamá. Me gustadía vivid aquí algún día" Korra tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos ante la hermosa vista de los edificios.

"Es un bonito sueño, hija. Cuando crezcas podrías vivir aquí" La voz de un hombre resonaba acercándose a ambas chicas.

"Papi" Korra estaba feliz de ver a su papá después de tan largo viaje.

"Mi pequeña hija ¿Lista para conocer a Hootuk?" Tonraq tomaba a su pequeña en brazos y la levantaba hacia el cielo "Él quiere conocerte, y nos llevara a conocer la ciudad ¿Eso te gustaría, no?"

"Mucho, papi. Es una ciudad muy bonita" Korra sonreía y levantaba sus bracitos en señal de éxito mientras sus padres solo reían por el entusiasmo de su pequeña de 3 años.

El barco llegó al puerto después de unos minutos, Tonraq, Senna y Korra bajaron con su ropa de la tribu agua del sur y solo una bolsa de equipaje. Caminaron por el muelle mientras Tonraq sacaba un papel con una dirección escrita en él.

"Hootuk me envió su dirección en su última carta, espero podamos llegar ahí antes que anochezca" Tonraq seguía viendo la dirección y pensando sobre como estaría el remitente de la carta.

Hace unos días su viejo amigo Hootuk le había enviado una carta para ver como estaba, Tonraq le respondió contándole sobre su hija Korra, su pequeña de apenas 3 años, cuando su amigo se enteró de esto decidió invitar a Tonraq y a su familia a visitarlo a Ciudad Republica, hacía 4 años que se fue a vivir a ese lugar en búsqueda de una mejor vida.

"Deberíamos llegar a algún lugar y comprar algo de comer para Hootuk y un regalo de agradecimiento" Senna sacaba a su esposo de sus pensamientos con ese comentario.

"Tienes razón, Senna. Yo iré a comprar el regalo para ese viejo lobo, mientras Korra y tú pueden ir a comprar algo para comer en el mercado o aquí en el muelle" Tonraq tomaba la bolsa y sacaba unas monedas que le daba a su esposa y después acariciaba el cabello de su hija "Nos veremos aquí una vez que hayamos terminado nuestras compras"

Y con esto Tonraq caminaba en dirección contraria a la de su hija y su esposa. Senna y Korra le preguntaban a los transeúntes sobre el mercado más cercano, caminaban hacia la dirección que una elegante mujer les dio de forma amable.

Korra estaba emocionada por ver la ciudad, a sus 3 años solo había visto la tundra y el pequeño pueblo que había en la tribu agua del sur, pero nunca edificios así de altos, o los sato-móviles andando a velocidades comparables con las que los zorros árticos corrían durante la cacería, ni las grandes multitudes caminando por las calles pavimentadas, de hecho ni las calles pavimentadas.

Al arribar al mercado, Senna vio un local grande lleno de todo tipo de vegetales frescos e incluso vendían algo de carne y pescado, lo cual era muy conveniente, al acercarse vio a mucha gente comprando y le preocupaba que entre toda esa multitud Korra pudiera perderse o lastimarse.

"Korra, hija, mamá necesita comprar algo de comida en este lugar, tendrás que esperar aquí afuera, si algún extraño trata de acercarte a ti corre y búscame" Senna le daba instrucciones a Korra, mientras la pequeña solo la veía sorprendida, pero entendía la preocupación de su madre.

"No te peocupes, mami, si alguien quiede hacedme algo malo se las vedá conmigo y mi agua contol" La pequeña Korra levantaba su puño en amenaza a los criminales tratando de calmar a su madre haciendo que Senna sonriera a su hija, realmente era una pequeña enérgica "Aunque si te hace sentid más tanquila hade lo que me dijiste"

Senna comenzaba a buscar comida en el local entre la multitud, por su parte Korra jugaba con una piedra que estaba en el piso, pero después de unos minutos se aburrió y comenzó a observar a su alrededor para buscar algo más con que jugar.

Unas personas se alejaron del local dejando a la vista a una niña de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda recargada en un poste, Korra divisó a esta niña y sintió la necesidad de ir a donde estaba ella, como si algo la impulsara a hablarle.

La niña de cabello negro observaba los edificios perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien tiro de su vestido sacándola de este mundo en el que estaba sumergida, al observar a quien había cometido esta acción vio a una pequeña de piel morena, ojos azules y una abultada barriguita, por sus vestimentas supuso que era de la tribu agua.

"Hola" Korra saludaba a la otra niña sorprendiéndola.

"Ah…hola" La niña que parecía ser mayor que Korra estaba impresionada por la acción tan osada de la pequeña.

"Edes una niña muy bonita" Korra sonreía mientras decía esto, sus palabras eran sinceras, además había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que hizo que la otra niña se sonrojara ante el comentario de la pequeña de la tribu agua.

"Muc…muchas gracias" Tartamudeaba apenada la otra pequeña, cuando las palabras de Korra entraron a sus oídos sintió cierto calor en su corazón y sus mejillas tomaron muy levemente un color carmesí.

"¿Pod qué estas tan sola?" Korra preguntaba inocentemente sin afán de molestar a la otra niña.

"Estoy esperando a mi mamá, vino a comprar algo para la comida"

"Yo también ¿No te da miedo que te hagan algo malo? Pero no te peocupes, si eso pasa yo te potegede con mi agua contol" Korra veía un pequeño charco y comenzaba a mover sus manos para controlar el elemento, aunque solo logró que el chorro de agua la golpeara en la cara.

"¿Estás bien?" La niña de ojos esmeralda preocupada por la más pequeña, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar la cara de Korra, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y comenzara a sonreírle, haciendo que también ella se sonrojara y sonriera como nunca antes en su corta vida.

"Muchas gacias, niña bonita"

Senna salió del local y comenzó a buscar a Korra algo preocupada de no verla, pero después al mirar en otra dirección vio a su hija mientras la otra le secaba la cara con el pañuelo, haciendo que Senna sonriera enternecida por esta escena.

"Hija, debemos irnos" Senna gritaba a su hija haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y corriera hacia donde estaba su mamá.

"Adiós, niña bonita, espero vedte ponto"

"Adiós" La más grande de las niñas se despedía de Korra, quien en cuanto llegó junto a su madre la tomó de la mano y se alejaron regresando al muelle donde Tonraq las esperaría.

Una mujer de cabello negro y un elegante vestido salía del local observando a su hija quien aun continuaba viendo a la pequeñita simpática que conoció, y que hizo que se sintiera extraña, pero en una forma agradable.

"Asami, hija ¿Qué estás viendo?" Yasuko estaba sorprendida, haciendo que su hija saliera de su shock y la mirara.

"Es una niña que acabo de conocer, por su ropa creo que es de la tribu agua, además es muy adorable, me hizo reír mucho" Asami sonreía de una forma brillante que su mamá nunca antes había visto en su hija

"Me alegra mucho, Asami" La señora Sato sentía una calidez al ver sonreía así a su hija, haciendo que ella también sonriera de felicidad "Debemos irnos, Tzu nos espera para llevarnos a casa, y tu padre no debe tardar en volver a casa"

"Si, mamá" Asami seguía a su madre hacia su Sato-móvil mientras un joven de cabello negro abría la puerta del vehículo y saludaba con una reverencia a las mujeres Sato.

Por su parte Korra y Senna llegaban al muelle, ahí ya se encontraba Tonraq con el regalo para su viejo amigo, la pequeña al ver a su padre fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

"¡Papi!" Gritaba Korra mientras su padre la tomaba en sus brazos en un tierno abrazo amoroso "Hoy conocí a una niña muy bonita"

"¿En serio?" Tonraq preguntaba mientras su esposa se acercaba a donde se encontraban las personas a quienes más amaba en el mundo entero "Me alegra que hicieras una nueva amiga, pero ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ella en el camino? Ya es tarde y debemos buscar la casa de Hootuk"

"Clado, papi" Parecía entusiasmada Korra, sus padres sonreían por la felicidad de su hija mientras se dirigían a la dirección del amigo de su padre.

"El destino puede jugarnos bromas sin notarlo, pero créanme que esta es la primera vez, pero no la ultima que Korra vera a la pequeña que acaba de conocer. Y yo Shinki se los aseguro"


	4. Hermanos

**Capitulo 3: Hermanos**

 **Unas horas más tarde**

 **Parque de Ciudad Republica**

Tonraq y su familia preguntaban a los ciudadanos acerca de la dirección, pero cada persona les daba explicaciones diferentes haciendo que por fin se perdieran.

Los 3 terminaron al final en el parque de Ciudad Republica, había niños jugando, personas paseando a sus mascotas o familias divirtiéndose.

Korra veía a los pequeños en los juegos pasando un buen rato y riendo, ella quería hacer lo mismo.

"¿Papi? ¿Puedo jugad yo también?" Korra hacia un típico puchero al que sus padres estaban acostumbrados a ver en el rostro de su hija cuando quería algo, cuando se incomodaba o simplemente a veces lo hacía por costumbre.

"Está bien, hija, pero no te alejes mucho. Tu madre y yo estaremos preguntando por la dirección de Hootuk, cuando sepamos algo te llamaremos. De mientras ve a jugar" Tonraq dejaba a su hija caminar libre por el parque, hasta que llego a la caja de arena.

Ahí se encontraba un niño jugando, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes eran opacados solo por su ternura. El pequeño trataba de construir lo que parecía ser una réplica de la estatua de Aang con arena.

Korra corrió en dirección al niño, hasta llegar a la caja de arena para hablar con él pequeño de ojos verdes.

"Hola" Korra sonreía al niño que oscilaba a tener unos meses menos de edad que ella, o incluso un año menos "¿Qué haces, niño?

"Juego con da adena, estoy hacieno una etatua del avata Aang" El pequeño parecía feliz de que Korra hablara con él, la sureña entraba a la caja y se sentaba frente a él.

"¿Quiedes que te ayude?

"Eso sedia lo masimo" El niño le sonreía a Korra haciendo que ella se sonrojara tiernamente.

El pequeño de cabello negro tomaba la arena y la metía en una cubeta que llevaba para almacenar el material necesario, mientras Korra intentaba darle forma a la arena sin éxito y logrando que se destruyera.

"Si tuviedamos agua sedia más fácil" El más pequeño decía algo triste de no poder seguir jugando con la arena como él hubiera querido "O si yo pudieda hace mejo tieda contol"

"¿Puedes haced tieda contol?" Korra estaba impresionada de escuchar esto, ella solo podía algo de agua control y no muy bien, conocer a alguien que hiciera tierra control era nuevo, nunca había visto a nadie así en su tribu.

"Si, algún día sede como la gan Toph Bei Fong" Estaba orgulloso el niño

"¿Toph Bei Fong?" Korra sentía que sabía quién era Toph Bei Fong y no solo por las historias que se contaban de ella de su juventud con el Avatar Aang, sino como si ella supiera más sobre la mujer.

"¿No la conoces? Ella es la mejod maesta tieda de todos los tiempos. Ella fue la pimed maesta metal y lucho junto al Avata Aang pada dedotar al seor del fuego Ozai" Cuando contaba esto los ojos del pequeño mostraban un brillo que Korra nunca había visto antes entusiasmándola a ella también "Bueno eso es lo que mi mami y mi papi me cuentan, ellos me leen das histodias del Avata Aang cada noche ante de dodmid"

"De vedas la admidas mucho"

"Clado, algún día sede un gan maesto tieda, tanto que sede un dino podtadod del apellido Bei Fong. Y entonces el nuevo Avata me pedida que le ayude y tendemos aventudas emocionantes" El niño seguía con ese brillo que de alguna forma hacia que Korra se sintiera feliz a su lado.

"¿Quiedes jugad al Avatad conmigo?" Korra se levantaba y tomaba la mano del niño con alegría a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa.

Korra y el pequeño jugaban alegremente, la sureña jugaba a ser el Avatar y su nuevo amigo era un maestro tierra que acompañaba al Avatar al igual que Toph alguna vez ayudó a Aang.

Korra y el niño jugaban sobre un montable de perro-oso polar que estaba en el parque y era quien los llevaba en su aventura por el mundo.

"¡Vamos, Naga!" Gritaba la pequeña mientras su amiguito se sentaba en la parte trasera del juego con una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Naga? ¿Cómo Naga la cachodita del cuento? ¿La que tenía fio en sus patitas y su mamá salió a buscale guantes? [1]" El niño estaba sorprendido de que la niña conociera esa historia, no era un cuento muy popular.

"Sí, esa misma, mi mamá me lee ese cuento todos los días. Y algún día conseguide mi popia cachodita de peo-oso polad, y la llamade Naga" La sonrisa de Korra hizo que el pequeño se alegrara y comenzara a gritar el nombre de la cachorrita del cuento junto a ella.

Durante un momento en su juego Korra comenzó a usar su agua control, pero al ser aun muy pequeña se descontroló un poco golpeando al niño en su cara.

"Lo siento mucho" Korra estaba muy asustada de haber lastimado al otro niño con su agua control. Pero el pequeño comenzó a reír, y Korra lo acompañó en su ataque de risa.

"¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!" La voz de un niño un poco mayor se escuchó. Korra y su amigo voltearon en dirección de la voz.

Se trataba de un chico un año mayor que Korra, de cabello negro en pico, ojos color ámbar y unas cejas bastantes peculiares.

"Niña ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermano menor?" El chico veía a Korra enojado por lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos antes.

"¡Solo estábamos jugando!" Korra miraba enojada al niño y de forma retadora.

"Estoy bien, no te enojes con ella" El más pequeño trataba de calmar a su hermano mayor, pero parecía que eso lo enojaba más.

"Nos vamos, despídete de ella. Papá y Mamá terminaron de arreglar todo y volveremos a casa" Tomaba a su hermano de la mano esperando que terminara de despedirse para llevarlo lejos

"Adiós, amiga. Espedo vedte de nuevo alguna vez" Una sonrisa de tristeza aparecía en el rostro del niño mientras abrazaba con su brazo libre a la niña.

"Yo también espedo que nos volvamos a ved, y que tu hedmano no nos moleste" Korra le hacia una mueca al mayor mientras decía esto, el niño mayor solo reaccionaba poniendo cara de molestia, pero sin voltear a verla.

El joven jaló a su hermano hacia donde estaban sus padres esperando.

"Mako, no tenías que tatadla así. Solo estábamos jugando"

"Bolin, tú eres mi hermanito, y no puedo dejar que te lastimen" Mako se detenía y volteaba a ver a su hermano denotando cierta preocupación en su expresión "Si algo te pasara yo no sé qué haría" Mako abrazaba a Bolin muy fuerte "Soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerte de todo peligro"

"Haces muy buen tabajo, Mako, y te quiedo mucho, peo esta vez solo estábamos jugando. Y lo siento si hice que te peocupadas" Bolin le regresaba el abrazo a su hermano con tristeza en sus ojos por haber hecho que Mako se sintiera así.

"Yo también te quiero, hermanito. Démonos prisa, lo de que mamá y papá terminaron y nos iremos a casa no era broma" Mako le sonreía a su hermano, quien le regresaba la sonrisa y comenzaban a correr en dirección a donde estaban sus padres.

Korra por su parte veía a su nuevo amigo alejarse, había alegría en su rostro, ella presentía que no sería la última vez que lo vería, ni a su algo enojón hermano mayor.

"Korra, es hora de irnos" La voz de su madre sacaba a Korra de sus pensamientos y la hacía correr en dirección de sus padres.

"Mami, hice oto amigo" La pequeña tomaba la mano de su madre para contarle sobre el pequeño que acababa de conocer.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?"

"Es muy enegico y muy adodable. Espeo vedlo de nuevo algún día. Aunque su hedmano mayod es un guñon"

"Jajaja, vamos, hija, tu papá ya encontró la dirección de Hootuk"

Senna y Korra llegaban a donde Tonraq, la pequeña le contaba a su padre lo mismo que le había contado a su madre sobre su nuevo amigo.

"El destino nos une incluso con aquellos que están destinados a ser nuestros amigos. Korra se encontrara de nuevo con su nuevo y adorable amigo; y por supuesto a su hermano también. El viejo Shinki lo sabe"

 **Notas del Autor:**

-Muchas gracias por leer mi fic hasta ahora, se los agradezco de mucho corazón.

[1] Quiero dejar algo en claro. Cuando escribía este fic por ahí del año pasado, no sabía de la existencia de un cuento japonés sobre un zorrito que tenía frio en sus patitas y su mamá le daba dinero para que fuera al pueblo a comprar guantes. Me entere que ese cuento existe en Julio de este año. Así que es pura coincidencia que se parezcan tanto, y es en serio.

-Gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo en leerme, eso siempre me anima mucho.


	5. La Jefa de Policia

**Capitulo 4: La jefa de policía**

 **20 minutos después**

 **Ciudad Republica**

Tonraq, Senna y Korra, caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Republica buscando la casa de Hootuk, un hombre en el parque los había ayudado amablemente, pero terminaron en un barrio no muy bonito de la ciudad, había personas con cicatrices, tatuajes y miradas frías y asesinas que podrían matarte con observarte unos segundos. Tonraq abrazaba a su hija con fuerza mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano para protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Un joven con ropa desaliñada se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja arrebatándoles la bolsa que llevaban. Ahí se encontraban todos sus yuanes, su equipaje y lo que habían comprado para Hootuk.

Los 3 persiguieron al joven, pero sin éxito, en una vuelta se perdió entre la multitud. Tonraq vio un Sato-móvil de la policía estacionado a unos metros, al acercarse vieron a un oficial llenando unos papeles.

"Disculpe, señor policía" Tonraq hablaba para que el hombre volteara.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" El oficial saludaba a Tonraq con una sonrisa en rostro.

"Un joven acaba de robarnos nuestra bolsa y ahí teníamos todo nuestro dinero, lo perseguimos, pero lo perdimos en esa calle" Tonraq parecía preocupado por esa situación, señalando la dirección donde perdió al ladrón

"No se preocupe, señor, suban, los llevare a la jefatura para que levante una denuncia"

Tonraq y su familia subieron al Sato-Móvil, el policía los llevó directamente a la jefatura, al llegar, la estatua de una mujer se encontraba ahí, Korra la miraba y la podía reconocer aunque sin saber el porque, era una estatua de la Jefa Toph Bei Fong, quien hasta hace unos años era jefa de la policía de Ciudad Republica, pero debido a motivos desconocidos había decidido adelantar su retiro.

Al entrar había muchas personas y policías por todos lados, todos se veían atareados, el policía de antes los acompañó hasta unos asientos que se encontraban ahí y les daba unos papeles que Tonraq y Senna comenzaron a llenar, Korra por su parte decidió explorar el lugar mientras sus padres seguían ocupados con las cientos de páginas que debían llenar.

La pequeña veía oficinas, celdas y policías entrar y salir llevando a personas esposadas a diferentes habitaciones. Ella decidió entrar a una que con letras grandes decía 'Jefa Bei Fong', al abrir la puerta vio que no había nadie ahí en ella.

Veía varios adornos, armas, placas e incluso una fotografía, en esta se podía ver a Toph Bei Fong abrazando a 2 niñas pequeñas y sonrientes. Korra sintió felicidad de ver a las 3 chicas que estaban en la fotografía, pero no lograba entender el porqué.

Tomó una figura a escala de una patrulla que se encontraba en el escritorio y comenzó a jugar con ella en el piso eso la divertía bastante, pero entonces la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, Korra se asustó demasiado, varios pensamientos corrieron por su mente '¿Qué pasaría si la atrapaban ahí?' Tal vez la arrestarían y entonces iría a prisión, nunca más vería a su mamá y a su papá, y crecería como esos delincuentes de las noticias: con tatuajes, cicatrices y estaría llena de músculos y una mirada intimidante' La pequeña decidió tomar el carrito y esconderse bajo el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y 2 personas entraron: Una era una mujer de cabellera negra con algunos mechones grises que comenzaban a invadir a los demás, usaba un traje de policía, y en su rostro había 2 cicatrices bastantes peculiares; seguida de un hombre con bigote negro, un traje de policía y su casco. La mujer tomó asiento en el escritorio, sin notar a Korra, quién no se movía para no ser atrapada.

"Jefa Bei Fong, nos llegan más reportes de robos en el barrio bajo de Ciudad Republica, en los últimos meses ha aumentado un 15% el índice de asaltos y hurtos en esa área" El policía daba su reporte a la mujer que solo miraba seriamente a su subordinado y comenzaba a tomar su barbilla para pensar sobre el tema.

"Manden más oficiales, que patrullen toda el área y al primer movimiento extraño que se muevan, y si notan a cualquier persona sospecha que la detengan hasta que se haga la debida investigación" La jefa de policía daba la orden a su subordinado quien respondía afirmativamente.

"En seguida, jefa" El hombre salía de la oficina, dejando a la jefa Bei Fong llenando unos papeles, sin notar que su placa estaba floja y caía al piso bajo su escritorio.

Korra tomó la placa y leyó el nombre en ella 'Lin Bei Fong', con que ese era el nombre de la mujer, cuando Lin se agachó a tomar la placa vio a la pequeña Korra quien solo le sonreía, el rostro de la jefa Bei Fong cambio de color a un rojo fuerte, estaba furiosa de ver a la niña en ese lugar, la tomó en brazos y salió azotando la puerta de su oficina.

"No sé qué hacías en mi oficina, niña, pero tus padres me van a escuchar" Lin Bei Fong estaba furiosa, parecía que haría fuego control desde su boca.

"No le diga nada ni a mi mami ni a mi papi, ellos no hiciedon nada malo" La pequeña Korra parecía enojada por el comentario de la jefa de policía, no quería que por su culpa regañaran a sus padres, o peor: los arrestaran.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal donde los padres de Korra continuaban con el papeleo de antes. Lin Bei Fong divisó a una pareja con trajes de la tribu agua, y por la ropa de Korra supuso que ellos eran sus padres.

"Ustedes ¿Conocen a esta niña?" Lin se acercaba y con esto los padres de Korra la miraron directamente y vieron a la mujer cargando a su hija en brazos.

"Korra" Ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la mujer furiosa y con su hija en sus brazos.

"Su hija irrumpió en mi oficina" Lin seguía furiosa por lo que hizo la pequeña.

"¿En serio? Lo sentimos mucho, le quitamos la vista por unos minutos y debió aprovechar para escaparse" Tonraq parecía muy apenado y se reverenciaba para pedirle disculpas a la jefa de policía.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir, mientras ustedes llenan esos documentos, yo estaré del otro lado de la habitación vigilando que esta niña no vuelva a hacer destrozos" Lin Bei Fong entregaba a Korra a su madre, para luego hacer una señal a Korra de que la estaría vigilando, la niña hizo un puchero e imitó la señal que hizo la mujer unos segundos, haciendo que Lin hiciera una cara entre sorpresa y enojo [1].

Mientras Tonraq y Senna seguían llenando los documentos que faltaban [2], Korra se sentaba en el piso observando a su alrededor, vio a la mujer de antes, quien la observaba molesta, pero por alguna razón aunque Korra hacia pucheros al verla, no sentía que pudiera odiar o enojarse en serio con la jefa de policía. De hecho por alguna razón sentía cierta empatía por ella.

Al terminar de llenar todo lo que se necesitaba, entregaron el papeleo a un oficial que le pidió a Tonraq y su familia que lo siguieran, y detrás de ellos la jefa Bei Fong, todos entraron a una habitación donde un hombre con pinceles y lienzo se encontraba sentado, el policía de antes y la jefa Bei Fong se pararon detrás del dibujante de la policía.

"Quiero que por favor nos describan al joven que les robó la bolsa, claro si es que lo alcanzaron a ver" El hombre comentaba mientras tomaba su lienzo y un pincel que tenía algo de tinta en la punta.

"Claro, era un joven de tez blanca, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, barba y el cabello largo en una cola de caballo" Tonraq comenzaba a describir al joven, el hombre dibujaba siguiendo las indicaciones del sureño, al terminar le mostró el dibujo a Tonraq.

"¿Es él?"

"Sí, ese justamente" Tonraq decía desesperado al ver el dibujo.

"Lo que me temía, es ese chico de nuevo" El policía de antes parecía preocupado "Jefa, lo han denunciado 3 veces esta semana, y apenas es lunes [3]. Y por más que lo buscamos nunca lo encontramos, cuando por fin vamos a capturarlo desaparece, como si la tierra se lo tragara"

"En ese caso yo misma iré a atraparlo" Lin Bei Fong parecía decidida en esto.

"Pero, Jefa, usted…"

"Mi deber es defender a Ciudad Republica de criminales como él, y si no logran encontrar a un simple carterista, entonces es hora de que yo intervenga. Consígueme una patrulla, la más rápida que tengamos, y unas esposas"

"En seguida, jefa" El policía salía corriendo para acatar las órdenes de su jefa.

"Ustedes, vienen conmigo, cuando atrape al criminal, lo identificaran para su arresto rápido, aparte recuperaran más rápido sus cosas" Lin se acercaba a Tonraq y su familia, a lo que ellos accedían decididos, incluso Korra puso una mirada seria y determinada, que hizo que Lin levantara una ceja sorprendida por la actitud de la pequeña niña.

Lin y la familia de la tribu del sur subieron a la patrulla, condujeron por muchas calles hasta llegar a donde el ladrón había desaparecido.

"Esperen un poco, encontrare a su criminal rápido" Lin tomaba una pose poco usual, cerrando sus ojos. Ella comenzó a sentir las vibraciones con sus pies, al igual que Toph lo hacía, duró unos minutos, hasta que volvió a ponerse totalmente de pie y abrió los ojos "Esos tontos, con razón no lo encontraban, es un maestro tierra y tiene su escondite bajo tierra, pero lo atrapare de inmediato"

Lin hizo algo de tierra control y abrió el piso "Ustedes esperen aquí, podría ser peligroso"

Tonraq y su familia solo veían como Lin hacía un camino de escaleras y bajaba con cuidado por ellas. Los minutos pasaban y la familia parecía estar preocupada por la Jefa Bei Fong, hasta que un joven con las manos esposadas y algunos moretones salía primero y después la Jefa Bei Fong, quien también tenía algunos rasguños, pero nada grave.

"¿Este es el chico que les robó antes?"

"Efectivamente es él" Tonraq afirmaba al ver el rostro del joven esposado.

"¿Y esta es su bolsa?" Lin sacaba una bolsa y se la mostraba a Tonraq.

"Es correcto" Senna tomaba la bolsa y revisaba, todo seguía ahí, hasta los yuanes, al parecer el joven no había tenido tiempo de revisar lo que contenía.

"Necesito que firmen unos papeles y podrán retirarse" Lin metía al hombre en el Sato-móvil (su patrulla) y sacaba unos papeles que Tonraq comenzó a firmar [4].

Korra veía con admiración a la jefa de policía, era una mujer extraordinaria, aunque algo enojona.

"Muchas gracias por su cooperación para atrapar a este criminal. Y a ti, niña, espero no verte de nuevo causando problemas en esta ciudad" Lin miraba a Korra de una forma peculiar, no parecía estar molesta con ella, no más.

"Le pometo que así seda, jefa Bei Fong" Korra sonreía a la jefa de policía, quien por un momento pareció sonrojarse por la sonrisa de la niña.

Lin subió a la patrulla, se despidió con un saludo policial y condujo de nuevo a la estación de policía.

Por su parte Tonraq y su familia siguieron en la búsqueda de la casa de Hootuk.

"Tal vez Korra hizo una promesa que no podrá cumplir ¿Ustedes que creen?"

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, les agradezco mucho que continúen leyendo mis fics, por ustedes es que los escribo.

-Por varios motivos no seguiré con la aventura de Korra y su familia en Ciudad Republica, pero si quieren que lo publique lo puedo hacer un especial más adelante, envienenme un mensaje o si vieron la publicación del fic en el grupo de Korrasami de facebook pueden dejar el comment ahí si les gusta la idea,

Gracias (Cuando lo suba al grupo).

[1] Como en el libro 1, episodio 1, cuando Korra llega a la Ciudad.

[2] Maldita burocracia, ni en Ciudad Republica se pueden librar de ella.

[3] Siempre quise decir eso XD

[4] La burocracia ataca de nuevo LOL

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer. Por favor si ustedes gustan dejar un review será bien aceptado mientras sea una crítica constructiva y no destructiva

-Y si quieren recomendarlo también se los agradecería mucho


	6. Familia

**Capitulo 5: Familia**

 **Año 157 AG (Una semana después de descubrir a Korra como el nuevo Avatar)**

 **Polo Sur**

"El hilo rojo puede unirnos con personas que comparten nuestro destino. Pero a veces pueden reunirnos con quienes compartimos el destino en el pasado"

"Mañana vendrá a visitarte alguien importante, Korra" Senna acomodaba la mesa para cenar mientras su hija la veía desde la mesa.

"¿De quién se trata?" Korra estaba curiosa de escuchar esa noticia.

"La maestra Katara"

"¿Katara? ¿La esposa del Avatar Aang? ¿Esa Katara?" El Avatar no lo creía, conocería a Katara en persona, eso era algo que la emocionaba.

Korra conocía todas las aventuras que Aang y sus amigos habían tenido durante su juventud, sabía que Katara era una de las mejores maestras agua que han existido en el mundo.

"Quiere conocerte"

"No puedo creerlo, conoceré a la gran Katara, pero ¿Por qué ella quiere conocerme?"

"Es obvio, eres el nuevo Avatar" Senna trataba de que su hija no se preocupara tanto a sus 4 años de edad y menos ahora que sabían que ella era el avatar "Cenemos y después a dormir ¿Está bien? Será mañana un día emocionante. Ahora ve por tu padre"

"Sí, mamá" La pequeña corría emocionada hasta donde se encontraba su padre, mientras su madre la veía sonriente.

A la mañana siguiente Tonraq, Senna y Korra, esperaban afuera de su hogar a Katara. Era obvio que la más emocionada era la pequeña Korra, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro cuando divisó 2 figuras que se acercaban montando lo que parecía ser un trineo para la nieve.

Se trataban de un guardia del loto blanco quien guiaba el trineo, y sentada en la parte trasera se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad y un traje típico de la tribu agua del sur. El vehículo se detuvo frente a la familia del Avatar. El guardia del loto blanco descendió primero y le extendió su mano a la mujer para ayudarla a bajar.

"Muchas gracias, Ryo" La mujer agradecía al guardia que respondía con un típico saludo de soldado, mientras ella se acercaba a los padres de reencarnación de su esposo "Tonraq, Senna, cuánto tiempo sin verlos"

"Lo mismo digo, maestra Katara, creo que la última vez fue cuando Korra nació y usted vino a ayudar a Senna con el parto" Tonraq abrazaba a la mujer mayor, y después Senna imitaba la acción de su esposo.

"¿Así que tú eres Korra?" Katara se agachaba para ver a la pequeña quién se escondía tras la falda de su madre algo nerviosa "Pero que bonita niña, te pareces mucho a tu mami. Cuando te vi por última vez eras una bebé recién nacida ¿Quién iba a pensar que serías el nuevo Avatar?"

"Gr…gracias" Korra veía a Katara sonreír hasta que ella tampoco lo pudo evitar y sonrió a la mujer mayor. Su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Aang, lo que hizo que Katara derramara una pequeña lágrima de alegría y tomara a Korra en un fuerte abrazo "Maestra Katara, conozco todas sus historias, y yo quisiera ser una gran maestra agua como usted" Korra rompía el abrazo y con emoción le decía esto a la mayor

"¿En serio? Estoy segura que así será, además de ser el Avatar, tienes 2 padres que son grandiosos maestros agua" Katara se levantaba y tomaba a Korra de la mano, quien la invitaba a pasar alegremente a su humilde hogar. Tonraq, Senna y Katara sonreían ante la energía de la joven Avatar.

Ya en la casa, Senna le ofreció a la esposa del Avatar Aang un poco de té y comida, mientras Korra seguía preguntándole sobre sus aventuras.

"Jajaja, hija, deberías darle un respiro a la maestra Katara" Tonraq reía ante la energía de su única hija.

"Lo siento, papá. Lo siento, maestra Katara" Korra estaba apenada de haber molestado a la mujer mayor.

"No es molestia, Korra es una buena niña. Por cierto por poco lo olvidó, mis hijos quieren conocerte, Korrita"

"¿Sus hijos? ¿Por qué?" La mirada de la pequeña demostraba incertidumbre ante el hecho de que los hijos de Aang y Katara quisieran conocerla.

"Eres el Avatar, mañana van a venir a visitarte, querían venir hoy, pero se complico el viaje"

"Está bien, maestra Katara ¿Qué tal si me cuenta esa vez que Aang y usted entrenaron con el maestro Pakku en la tribu agua del norte?

"Sera un placer para mi"

Las horas pasaron mientras los 4 platicaban, Katara contaba historias de su juventud, sobre sus amigos. Todos los momentos emocionantes y divertidos que habían pasado, como esa vez que ella y Sokka se enfermaron y Aang los hizo lamer ranas. O cuando fueron a la isla Ámbar a ver esa ridícula obra de teatro sobre sus aventuras, como volvieron a Aang una chica o un hombre musculoso y rudo representó a Toph para gusto de la maestra tierra.

Las risas no paraban, ya era tarde y el joven guardia del loto blanco de antes había regresado para recoger a la maestra Katara y llevarla de nuevo a su hogar. Korra se despedía de Katara, y se dirigía a dormir ya que de nuevo al día siguiente la vería y también a sus hijos. Korra se preguntaba cómo serían, si acaso ella les agradaría, y muchas preguntas más que desaparecieron cuando la pequeña sucumbió al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Korra y su familia esperaban de nuevo a Katara y a sus hijos, y de nuevo el trineo del día anterior se acercó a ellos, pero esta vez había una figura más, parecía ser la de un hombre. Korra se preguntaba quién podría ser, al llegar de nuevo el hombre que acompañaba a Katara descendió primero y ayudó a la maestra a bajar segura.

"Tonraq, Senna, Korra. Mucho gusto, quiero presentarles a mi hijo mayor: Bumi."

"Mucho gusto, soy Bumi" Bumi estrechaba la mano de Tonraq, abrazaba a Senna y observaba a Korra "¿Con qué esta pequeñita adorable es el Avatar? Es un placer conocerte"

"Su barba es graciosa" Es lo único que Korra podía decir, su madre la observaba sorprendida por el comentario.

"Korra, no digas eso" Senna no podía creer que su hija fuera tan osada "Perdónela, señor Bumi"

"Jajaja, esta pequeñita me agrada" Bumi solo podía reír y admirar la osadía y honestidad de la joven Avatar "¿No han llegado mis hermanos?"

"No, hijo, pero no deben tardar en llegar"

"¿Y a qué te dedicas, Bumi?" Tonraq preguntaba al hombre más grande.

"Soy Mayor en las Fuerzas Unidas, en la segunda división" Bumi estaba orgulloso pero más porque sabía que pronto seria ascendido a Comandante.

Una figura se acercó caminando y tomando a Bumi y Katara en un gran abrazo por la espalda. Al voltear divisaron a una mujer de piel morena, cabello castaño, pero con un mechón blanco, y un traje de la tribu agua del sur estaba sonriendo.

"¡Kya!" Bumi y Katara estaban felices de ver a la mujer y le devolvieron el abrazo

"Me alegra tanto verte, mamá. Y también a ti Bumi"

"Tonraq, Senna; ella es Kya, mi hija" Katara estaba feliz de introducir a su única hija, Tonraq y Senna estrechaban su mano mientras Korra solo observaba a la mujer, le recordaba a Katara de alguna forma

"Y esta adorable niña debe ser el Avatar Korra, es un honor conocerla, pero vean que adorable barriguita tiene" Kya cargaba a Korra y le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña en su barriguita haciendo que Korra comenzara a reír.

"¿También cree que la barriguita de Bumi es adorable?" Korra preguntaba haciendo que todos miraran a Bumi, quien solo se limitaba a tocar su algo abultado estomago.

"No es una barriga, es puro musculo" Pero todos, incluido Bumi, comenzaron a reír por este comentario.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando la sombra de un bisonte volador comenzaba a volar sobre todos y a descender lentamente. Sobre la criatura se encontraban un hombre de unos 37 años aproximadamente con traje de los nómadas aire y tatuajes de flecha, y lo que parecía ser una pequeña barba en su rostro. Junto a él se encontraba una joven de 21 años vestida como una acolita aire.

"Pero miren quien llegó tarde, el señor puntualidad" Bumi se burlaba del hombre que estaba sobre el bisonte.

"Bumi, deja tranquilo a Tenzin, ya debe sentirse mal de haber fallado al llegar tan tarde" Kya decía burlesca mientras Bumi y ella se reían.

"Yo también los quiero, hermanos" Tenzin estaba serio ante los comentarios de sus hermanos mayores, mientras bajaba y ayudaba a la joven que lo acompañaba a bajar del bisonte. El hombre se acercó a Katara con una sonrisa en su rostro "Madre, es un gusto verte de nuevo"

"Tenzin, hijo, me da mucha alegría verte, y trajiste a Pema" Katara miraba a la joven que se encontraba con Tenzin "Tanto tiempo sin verte, hija"

"Hola, señora, Tenzin me dijo que conoceríamos al Avatar ¿Dónde está?" Pema estaba entusiasmada a pesar de ser la novia de Tenzin era una joven y como toda joven temas como el Avatar la emocionaban.

"Es cierto, primero les presento a los padres del Avatar: Tonraq y Senna"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, es un honor conocer a un hombre tan famoso como el maestro Tenzin" Tonraq saludaba con respeto a Tenzin y la joven Pema. Senna los saludaba con una reverencia que hizo sonrojar a Tenzin, nunca nadie lo había saludado así.

"¿No me digan que esta pequeña es el Avatar?" Pema veía a la niña sureñay se sonrojaba ante la ternura de la pequeña Korra "Es tan adorable, me hace querer tener a mi propia hija" Este comentario hizo que Tenzin se sonrojara como nunca antes en su vida y por un momento sintió la mirada de sus hermanos mayores quienes no paraban de reír por la reacción de su hermano menor

"Avatar Korra, es un placer conocerla por fin" Tenzin se reverenciaba ante la pequeña que solo lo miraba confundida.

"¿Tú eres un maestro aire?" Korra preguntaba inocentemente a lo que Tenzin solo respondía asintiendo "¿Y quién te dibujó esas flechas? Debe ser difícil para un hombre de tu edad ir por ahí todo pintado del cuerpo, la gente pensara que actúas como un niño, mejor deberías bañarte más, mi mamá me regalo un jabón con forma de ballenita muy lindo y te ayudara a quitarte esa pintura" El comentario de Korra era inocente, pero provocó que Tenzin se sonrojara mientras todos los demás reían, incluso Katara.

"Madre, por favor, no te rías"

"Tenzin, hijo, tranquilízate un poco. No sé de donde sacaste tanta seriedad, tu padre y tu tío Sokka siempre fueron muy risueños y relajados desde jóvenes"

"Si, Tenzin, relájate más, Korra no lo decía con intención de molestarte" Pema tomaba a su novio del brazo tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Les gustaría pasar y platicar un rato?" Tonraq invitaba a sus nuevos amigos a su casa a pasar el rato.

"Sera un placer" Decían mientras comenzaban a entrar. Cuando Tenzin y Pema estaban a punto de entrar, Korra se paró frente a ellos y estiro sus brazos.

"¿Me cargas?" Korra miraba a Tenzin, y sonreía feliz, su sonrisa contagio al maestro aire quien se la regresó y se agachó a levantar a Korra.

Ante esta escena Tenzin y Pema veían a Korra y sus corazones se llenaban de alegría, como si estuvieran viendo a su propia hija. Y entonces los 3 entraron a la casa de la pequeña Avatar, de quien rápidamente se encariñaron.


	7. El chico del Boomerang

**Capitulo 6: El chico del boomerang**

 **Unas horas más tarde**

 **Polo Sur**

La casa de la joven Avatar estaba repleta de invitados, todos reían, le preguntaban a la pequeña Korra sobre ella para conocerla más.

El tiempo pasaba y todos se divertían, pero era hora de partir a casa de Katara, donde los hijos de la mujer y el Avatar Aang permanecerían durante los próximos 2 días de su visita.

"Debemos irnos, pequeña Avatar Korra. Mañana vendremos a visitarte y de hecho alguien muy especial para mí quiere conocerte" Katara tomaba a Korra de los hombros y una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

"¿Quién es?" Korra estaba curiosa por el comentario de Katara

"Es sorpresa, ya verás [1]" Katara guiñaba un ojo

Tenzin ayudaba a su madre a salir del lugar mientras los demás subían emocionados al bisonte volador, Bumi tomaba las riendas del animal mientras se sentaba en el lugar del piloto.

"¡Todos a bordo!" Bumi estaba realmente emocionado, pero Tenzin no parecía sentir la misma emoción, su rostro se llenó de cierta preocupación al ver a su hermano tomar las riendas.

"Bumi, no creo que sea buena idea que tú vueles a Oogie"

"Tenzin, deja a tu hermano llevarnos a casa, lo hará bien" Katara le decía a su hijo menor para tranquilizarlo.

"Ya escuchaste a mamá, Ten, no lo hare mal. Exageras como siempre" El rostro de Bumi era burlesco al ver que su madre lo apoyaba.

"Está bien, vamos" Tenzin ayudaba a su madre a acomodarse en la montura de su bisonte.

"Oogie, Yip ,yip" Bumi gritaba animado y entonces el bisonte comenzó a volar por los aires, mientras Korra y sus padres se despedían y regresaban a la casa.

Korra se preguntaba a quien conocería al día siguiente, y luego comenzó a dormir, en sus sueños veía algo poco usual, eran 3 niños uno de cabello alborotado, una pequeña parecida a Katara y uno rapado; junto a ellos estaba una joven Katara sonriendo, Korra miraba sus manos y en ellas había tatuajes con forma de flecha, los niños comenzaban a lanzarse sobre ella y reían, a lo que la niña también, pero su voz era la de un hombre, un adulto. Katara se acercaba y besaba al hombre mientras reía de lo que el mayor hacía.

"¡Bumi! ¡No! ¡Mi capa nueva!" El hombre parecía gritar mientras todos reían.

Korra despertó asustada, el haber visto a los hijos de Aang y Katara juntos hizo que algo en ella despertara, y en realidad lo que tuvo no era un sueño, era un recuerdo de Aang, Korra aún no se acostumbraba a ser un Avatar, ni a lo que eso podría conllevar. La pequeña cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Korra y su familia desayunaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un toquido en su puerta, al otro lado de la susodicha, se encontraban Katara, Pema, Bumi y Kya.

Tonraq abrió la puerta "Bienvenidos a su humilde hogar" Tonraq saludaba a sus invitados para dejarlos pasar.

"Muy buenos días, Tonraq" Bumi estiraba la mano y le daba un formal saludo al padre de la joven Avatar, los demás repetían la acción de Bumi "Senna ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?" Bumi saludaba a la esposa de Tonraq y besaba su mano de forma caballerosa sacando una pequeña risita de la mujer.

"Muy bien, muchas gracias, señor Bumi"

"¿Y dónde está el Avatar?" Preguntaba Kya a Senna mientras Bumi observaba a su hermana.

"Esta desayunando, la llamare" Senna se dirigía a la mesa donde su hija se encontraba escondiendo sus verduras en las bolsas de su abrigo antes de que sus padres volvieran "Hija, la maestra Katara y los demás vinieron a visitarte"

"Voy, mamá" La pequeña terminaba de esconder los vegetales y corría hacia la sala donde se encontraban los invitados "Maestra Katara ¿Dónde está el maestro Tenzin?" Preguntaba la pequeña al notar la ausencia del maestro aire.

"Fue por la persona que quiero que conozcas, estoy segura que no debe tardar mucho ya"

En el cielo un bisonte volador se acercaba a la casa de Tonraq, sobre él iban Tenzin y un anciano con un traje de la tribu agua del sur. Al llegar Tenzin ayudaba al hombre a bajar y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que Tenzin tocó mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro.

"Korra, querida ¿Podrías abrir?" Katara le pedía a la pequeña que abriera la puerta, Korra obedecía y como su barriguita se lo permitía corrió a abrir.

Al abrir Korra estaba feliz de ver a Tenzin "Maestro Tenzin, sea bienvenido, y mmm ¿Quién es usted?" La pequeña le preguntaba al anciano que estaba de pie junto al maestro aire.

"Wang, Wang Fuego" El anciano acariciaba su barba con su mano, mientras Tenzin solo movía sus ojos y se golpeaba el rostro con la mano.

"¡WANG FUEGO!" Bumi se emocionaba de ver al anciano y lo abrazaba.

"¡Sokka! Por favor, compórtate" Katara se acercaba a la puerta y veía seria, y algo molesta al hombre.

"Katara, no seas tan seria, ya te volviste igual de aburrida que Tenzin. Aprendan de Bumi, él si tiene sentido del humor" Sokka abrazaba a su sobrino mayor y sonreían, mientras Katara y Tenzin los miraban molestos.

"Tío Sokka, ha pasado tanto tiempo" Kya abrazaba a su tío, quien le regresaba el abrazo.

"Mi pequeña Kya, me alegra tanto verte. Ya eres toda una mujer" El hombre estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a sus sobrinos.

Korra veía confundida la escena, Sokka volteó y observó a la pequeña.

"Pero entonces ella es el Avatar, mucho gusto Avatar Korra" Sokka extendía su mano y saludaba a Korra, quien solo respondía con otra sonrisa.

"Señor Sokka, conozco todas sus aventuras junto al Avatar Aang ¿Tiene su boomerang con usted en este momento?"

"Claro, yo siempre cargo mi boomerang, mi fiel amigo en las batallas más feroces" Sokka estaba orgulloso de su arma, mientras lo tomaba en sus manos para luego dárselo a la pequeña Korra, quien veía animada el objeto.

"No puedo creer que este es el boomerang del gran Sokka," Con estas palabras Sokka comenzó a sonreír de forma engreída mientras su hermana lo veía molesta "El boomer-Aang, recuerdo que planeaba ponerle al equipo Avatar el Equipo Boomerang porque contenía la palabra Aang, y si recuerdo bien fue durante el ataque de Azula con el taladro al muro de Ba Sing Se" Todos quedaron sorprendidos, eso no era algo que viniera en los libros o historias, y a menos que hubieras estuvieras ahí no recordarías algo así.

"¿Korra, como sabes eso?" Katara preguntaba para sacarse la duda, tal vez alguien escribió una historia detallada sin que ella lo supiera.

"No lo sé, es algo que supe solamente" Korra parecía confundida por la pregunta de Katara y la mirada de todos.

Sokka comenzó a sonreír y se agacho para tomar el hombro de Korra "En todos mis años como miembro del Equipo Avatar y de convivir con Aang, aprendí algo: El Avatar puede comunicarse con sus vidas pasadas para que lo ayuden en momentos difíciles o de caos, a veces simplemente serle una guía en situaciones nuevas. Creo que accediste a uno de los recuerdos de Aang, lo cual no es malo, es bueno, ya que generalmente el Avatar tiene que meditar o pasar por un detonador bastante fuerte para poder activar estos recuerdos, estas conexiones del pasado. Lo que trato de decir es que si a tu corta edad hiciste eso, ya fuera por accidente o no, no debes asustarte por conocer lo que tus vidas pasadas hicieron. Al contrario tienes un gran talento"

"No estoy segura de entender, maestro Sokka" Korra estaba confundida, no entendía las palabras del hombre.

"Eres muy pequeña, pero cuando crezcas entenderás, mejor te contare una de mis aventuras"

"Cuénteme como conoció a la gran Suki" Korra estaba emocionada, conocía la historia de todos en el equipo Avatar, excepto de Suki, no había mucha información sobre ella antes de la batalla con Ozai.

"La historia de cómo conocí a mi querida Suki, te contare cada detalle" Sokka era tomado de la mano por Korra para invitarlo a pasar, mientras sus sobrinos y su hermana miraban enternecidos esta escena.

"¿Incluso la parte donde lo vistieron de mujer?" La pregunta de Korra no era malintencionada pero Sokka se sorprendió y sonrojó por el comentario.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Otro recuerdo de Aang?"

"No, esto me lo contó la maestra Katara"

Sokka miraba furioso a su hermana menor quien solo se limitaba a reír mientras sus hijos imitaban esta mueca.

"Sokka, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan serio? Aprende de Bumi jajaja" La anciana repetía las palabras de su hermano y reía mientras su hermano seguía sonrojado para después comenzar a reír también.

El jefe Sokka contaba historias de su juventud, en algunas Katara se unía o corregía a su hermano en otras, a veces discutían sobre como recordaban las cosas, como cuando contó sobre el momento en que encontraron a Aang en el iceberg, Sokka aseguraba que él había capturado un pez gigantesco ese día, pero Katara lo corregía contando como ella baño a su hermano con su agua control.

Las horas pasaban y Korra estaba muy emocionada de escuchar esas historias, se imaginaba de adulta viajando por el mundo con su propio grupo de amigos y ayudando a todo el mundo como el Gran Avatar que ella era, o quería ser algún día.

Pero por fin era hora de irse, Tenzin y Pema llevarían a Sokka y Katara a su casa y luego volverían a Ciudad Republica "Un gusto conocerte, Avatar Korra, espero nos veamos pronto de nuevo" Tenzin sonreía y hacia una reverencia al Avatar, que la pequeña imitaba.

"Pequeña Korra, espero verte pronto, y cuando tenga a mi propia hija espero que se lleven muy bien" Pema abrazaba tiernamente a Korra, mientras Tenzin se sonrojaba y acariciaba su barba por el comentario de Pema, sus hermanos comenzaban a reír por el nuevo color de piel de su hermano menor.

Bumi volvería ese día a sus labores con el mundo "Joven Avatar, espero trabajar contigo algún día y vernos de nuevo, me gustaría que fuera antes, pero el deber con el mundo es complicado, algún día entenderás" Bumi le daba un saludo militar que Korra respondía con otro igual y una gran sonrisa.

Kya volvería a su viaje por el mundo a la mañana siguiente, ella no dijo mucho y abrazó a Korra, quien la abrazó más fuerte "Adiós, Korra, vendré a visitarte seguido"

"Y yo esperare su visita, señorita Kya"

"Korra, yo te ayudare con tu entrenamiento en Agua control, así que nos veremos muy seguido y serás una gran Avatar" Katara sonreía y decía a la pequeña, mientras Sokka solo miraba enojado a su hermana menor

"Ay, sí, soy Katara la gran maestra Agua y tengo colitas" El hombre tomaba su cabello y simulaba que tenía el peinado que su hermana en señal de burla.

Katara se molestó por esto y con algo de agua control mojó el rostro de su hermano mayor

"Disfrutas hacer eso ¿No es así?" Sokka estaba realmente molesto secando el agua de su rostro. Todos reían ante la cara que hizo el hombre.

"Korra, yo vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, para contarte más historias y tal vez te traiga un día tu propio boomerang" Sokka sonreía y abrazaba a Korra "Un honor, Avatar Korra"

De nuevo todos subían al bisontes, para que Tenzin los llevara a donde cada uno tomaría su camino, Katara y Sokka peleaban sobre el bisonte, al igual que como lo hacían en su juventud, por un momento Korra creyó ver a Sokka y Katara jóvenes, como cuando viajaban con Aang.

La pequeña Avatar comenzó a sonreír por esto y se despidió de la familia que se alejaba volando sobre el bisonte.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de las notas del autor. En esta edición veremos 'Me tarde en actualizar por el inicio de temporada de The Walking Dead' Y es cierto, es que es esa época del año en la que se me olvida el mundo

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis locuras, se los agradezco de todo corazón

[1] Eso lo saque de 'El extraño mundo de Jack' Cuando el Oogie Boogie secuestra a Santa Claus, cuando escribí el fic era más o menos en esas fechas y me dio fiebre navideña.

-No olviden dejar reviews, o follows o recomendar el fic a sus amigos o a aquellos que más odien en el mundo.


	8. El Avatar y El Señor del Fuego

**Capitulo 7: El Avatar y el señor del fuego**

 **2 semanas después de la visita de Sokka**

 **Polo Sur**

Korra estaba afuera de su humilde hogar practicando su fuego control, una noche antes había nevado y había pequeños montículos de nieve que le servían para entrenar.

La pequeña arrojaba llamaradas desde sus manos, pero eran aun pequeñas y no tan fuertes para derretir los montículos en su totalidad y solo dejaba pequeños agujeros en ellos, esto frustraba a Korra, quien más furiosa arrojaba fuego a la nieve esperando derretirla, pero sin éxito alguno.

En un momento de desesperación la pequeña Avatar arrojó el fuego sin mirar y entonces una gigantesca llamarada derritió el montículo más grande nieve que se pudiera ver, la pequeña estaba sorprendida por esto.

"No sabía que podía hacer eso" La pequeña se murmuraba a si misma mientras veía impresionada la nieve que se derretía.

Pero entonces un gruñido la sacó de su pensamiento, al voltear vio a un gigantesco dragón rojo y sobre su cabeza iba un hombre con un traje de la nación del fuego y una curiosa cicatriz en su ojo.

"Lamento mucho interrumpirla, Avatar Korra, pero me temó que quien hizo eso fue mi dragón" El hombre bajaba y caminaba en dirección a Korra, ella solo veía sorprendida al anciano "Seguro ha escuchado de mí, soy Lord Zuko. Es un honor conocerla, Avatar" El anciano hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto.

"¿El señor del fuego Zuko?" Korra sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos, todos conocían muy bien a Zuko y sus vivencias con Aang.

"Me temo que el señor del fuego es mi hija Izumi, hace tiempo que yo deje ese cargo" Zuko aun así sonreía a la joven Avatar.

"¿Quiere ir a mi casa? De seguro tiene frío aquí y sería un gran honor presentarle a mi familia" La pequeña Korra preguntaba preocupada por el anciano, tal vez se negaría por ser de la nación del fuego, el elemento contrario al primario de ella.

"Oh, muchas gracias, Avatar. Acepto su invitación" Korra tomaba a Zuko de la mano y lo guiaba a su hogar, mientras el dragón recostaba su cabeza en el piso y comenzaba a dormir un poco. Al entrar a su hogar, Tonraq y Senna veían sorprendidos al invitado que tenían en su hogar.

"Lord Zuko, es un gusto conocerlo" Tonraq estrechaba la mano del hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

"Es un honor para nosotros que nos visite…espere perdón, no quería decir lo del 'honor', quise decir que es un placer" Senna parecía nerviosa al estar frente a Zuko quien estaba sorprendido por el comentario de la mujer "Es que hace poco vino el jefe Sokka y nos contó su historia y creí que mencionar algo como el honor lo molestaría"

"No se preocupe, señora, no sé qué le habrá dicho Sokka, pero le aseguro que no me molesta de ninguna forma" Zuko sonreía calmando a Senna.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" Tonraq preguntaba después de lo ocurrido.

"Vine a conocer a su hija y hablar con ella un poco"

"Lord Zuko tiene un dragón gigante" Korra a pesar de ser el Avatar era una niña y Zuko lo sabía por eso quería hablar con ella.

"Vi que practicabas tu fuego-control ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara un poco con eso y que hablemos mientras?"

"¡Sí! ¿Puedo?" Korra estaba tan entusiasmada que sus padres no se pudieron negar.

Zuko y Korra salieron de nuevo a donde la pequeña practicaba su fuego-control antes, mientras el dragón aun dormía.

"Avatar Korra, cuando llegue note que las llamas de su fuego-control son pequeñas ¿Sabe usted porque?" El hombre preguntaba haciendo pensar a Korra, pero sin éxito alguno "Es porque el fuego es un elemento que representa ira, un elemento que aunque poderoso puede salir de control, puede destruir y lastimar. Cuando Aang lo practicaba accidentalmente lastimó a Katara, por lo que decidió que nunca sería necesario aprender el fuego control. Incluso yo lastime a alguien"

"¿A quién?" Preguntaba Korra interesada por esto.

"A mi amiga Toph, la única persona que creía en mi cuando me uní por primera vez al Equipo Avatar, lastime sus pies, que era la forma en que ella veía. El fuego es muy peligroso al no saberlo manejar, por eso usted debe tener mucho cuidado, y yo le ayudare con unos consejos"

"Estoy lista para aprender" Korra saludaba de la misma forma que los militares lo hacían, eso lo había aprendido de Bumi.

"Me parece perfecto" Reía Lord Zuko "Nunca debe dejar que la ira la descontrole o su fuego control lo haría de igual forma. Algo que aprendí en mi vida, es que no es necesario basarse de nuestro enojo para que nuestro elemento sea más fuerte. El fuego tampoco es un juguete, no podemos ir por el mundo presumiendo nuestro poder o ir amenazando a las personas, o simplemente usarlo por diversión, podemos hacer daño y a veces uno irreparable" Zuko tocaba su cicatriz al decir eso.

"¿Cómo le paso eso a su ojo?" Korra preguntaba inocentemente.

"Mi padre lo hizo, un recuerdo de algo que hice y a él no le gustó" Zuko sonaba triste y Korra se molestaba al escuchar tan crueldad.

"Que horrible, si usted no hizo nada malo no debió lastimarlo, cuando yo hago algo malo mi papá solo me grita, pero nunca me lastima"

"Yo hubiera querido que mi padre hubiera sido la mitad de bueno de lo que es el suyo" El hombre sonreía, sabía que las intenciones de Korra no eran malas "Otro consejo, deje que el fuego fluya por su cuerpo y libérelo solo cuando sea necesario, aprenda a controlarlo así" Zuko respiraba lentamente y luego hacía un movimiento arrojando fuego de su mano y derritiendo la nieve, pero no era una cantidad enorme de fuego, era moderada, pero bastante poderosa. Esto impresionó bastante a Korra.

"Genial ¿Cree que algún día yo puedo hacer eso?"

"Si sigue estos consejos y continua practicando estoy seguro que controlara el fuego rápido y mejor que Aang" El anciano guiñaba el ojo "Podría intentarlo, y yo la puedo ayudar a mejorar"

Korra caminaba hacia en frente y comenzaba a imitar lo que Lord Zuko había hecho antes, respiraba lento y luego de su mano arrojaba fuego, y al igual que Zuko había logrado derretir esta vez un montículo.

"Joven Avatar, a pesar de su corta edad parece que es una prodigio para controlar los elementos, aprende muy rápido. De hecho, me gustaría hablar más con usted tranquilamente ¿Le gustaría que voláramos sobre mi dragón para hablar sobre eso?"

"Me encantaría, Lord Zuko" Los ojos de la pequeña Avatar brillaban y corría en dirección del dragón, seguida del antiguo señor del fuego.

Ambos montaban al dragón, Zuko lo despertaba y la criatura comenzaba a volar alto sobre el polo sur.

"¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?" Korra estaba curiosa por lo que el hombre tenía que decirle.

"Cierto ¿Se siente presionada?"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Tal vez siente que usted por ser el nuevo Avatar debe ser mejor que el Avatar Aang y los anteriores a él, y al ser una niña pequeña puede llegar a ser algo horrible"

"Admito que si me siento algo presionada, siento que debería ser mejor que Aang o al menos igual de buena que él. Que al primer error que cometa la gente me tachara de ser el peor Avatar de la historia [1]" Korra parecía deprimida mientras confesaba como se sentía ante Lord Zuko.

"Es lo que me temía. Korra, es normal que puedas sentir eso, pero cada Avatar vive experiencias diferentes, en diferentes épocas, hay cambios en todo, hasta en la forma de pensar. No debes dejar que lo que la gente diga te afecte, muchas veces piensan que tú vas a resolver todos sus problemas, y no es así, trataras, algunos los resolverás fácil, otros no serán tan fáciles y algunos no podrás ni resolverlos. No sientas la presión de ser como Aang, ni te compares con él u otros antes a ti ¿Esta bien? [2]" Lord Zuko sonreía y Korra le regresaba el gesto.

"Gracias, Lord Zuko" Reía la pequeña confundiendo al anciano "Ya no me habló de usted"

"Este era un consejo que debía darle como un amigo ¿Le gustaría que siguiéramos volando otro rato?"

"Me encantaría. Sería un honor"

Zuko y Korra volaban sobre la criatura, veían todo el polo sur, incluso lugares que Korra no sabía que existían, pero que algún día conocería, durante un par de horas volaron y volaron, hasta que la noche comenzó a caer y tuvieron que volver antes de que Tonraq y su esposa se preocuparan por su única hija.

Al volver Zuko ayudó a bajar a Korra y caminaron de regreso a su hogar, donde Tonraq y Senna ya parecían preocupados por lo que habían tardado, pero al verlos entrar se tranquilizaron.

"Papá, mamá. Lord Zuko me llevó a volar sobre su dragón y fue asombroso, vi partes del polo sur que espero conocer algún día" Tonraq abrazaba a su hija, ambos sonreía por la felicidad que su pequeña demostraba, ya que últimamente se veía muy seria y preocupada.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Lord Zuko" Senna se reverenciaba ante el hombre, quien regresaba el gesto "¿Gusta quedarse a cenar con nosotros?"

"Me encantaría, pero debo volver, mi hija suele preocuparse si me voy mucho tiempo, y no quiero hacer enojar al señor del fuego, no de nuevo" Zuko reía "Un honor conocerla, Avatar Korra" Se reverenciaba Zuko.

"El honor fue mío. Espero conocer pronto a su hija" Korra imitaba la acción y sonreía, y entonces Lord Zuko se alejó subiendo a su dragón y despidiéndose del nuevo Avatar y su familia, quienes veían impresionados a la criatura y Korra recordaba las palabras que le habían dado ese día, pero ¿En serio las recordaría siempre?

"El hilo siempre se mantiene fuerte con aquellos que compartimos destino alguna vez, ya que puede que en el futuro lo volvamos a hacer"

 **Notas del autor:**

-Siempre quise escribir este capítulo. Zuko es de mis personajes favoritos

-Ojala les guste el capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

[1] Muchos fans de la serie lo piensan por lo que ha pasado Korra, y piensan que es la peor, así que quise reflejarlo en este fic

[2] Y esta es la explicación que les doy cuando empiezan a compararla con Aang, pero son necios

-A quien me diga primero y correctamente cuantas veces escribí la palabra 'Honor' en este capítulo le dedicare un fic o un capítulo de este, como ustedes decidan LOL

-Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, ustedes son importantes para mí.


	9. Yasuko

**Capítulo 8: Yasuko**

 **Año 158 AG**

 **Mansión Sato**

El sol golpeaba el hogar de la familia Sato, una pequeña Asami de 6 años se arreglaba para otro sábado con su mamá, a pesar de ser fin de semana su padre estaba ocupado por la mañana en la oficina, pero en la tarde estaba segura que lo iba a ver.

"Asami, hija ¿Qué haces?" Yasuko se acercaba a donde se encontraba su hija dibujando lo que parecía ser un plano.

"Es un plano para un prototipo, se lo mostrare a papá y tal vez un día lo hagamos juntos" La pequeña Sato parecía realmente feliz con lo que hacía

"¿Y de qué se trata?" La madre de Asami se agachaba a la altura de su hija para escuchar lo que su niña genio le iba a explicar.

"¿Recuerdas a Tong? ¿La hija de Tzu?" La mujer asentía ante la pregunta de su hija "Entonces debes recordar que ella no puede caminar por su enfermedad, este prototipo es una idea para ayudar a aquellos que como ella no pueden caminar a hacerlo. Son como piernas mecánicas, estas ayudaran al movimiento de quien las use, y podrán resistir tanto que hasta correrán, saltaran, caminaran y cualquier cosa que quieran" Asami sonreía orgullosa, Yasuko abría sus ojos sorprendida por cuanto amor puro y cuanta amabilidad había en el corazón de su hija y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas preocupando a Asami "¿Dije algo malo, mamá?"

Yasuko abrazaba a su hija y sonreía "Para nada, mi pequeña, eres el ser humano más amable que pueda existir, tu corazón está lleno de bondad. Promete que nunca vas a cambiar, sin importar que pase, mi pequeño angelito"

"Lo prometo, mamá" La heredera abrazaba a su madre y luego ambas rompían el abrazo tomando el plano de Asami y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Tzu caminaba por el comedor, él era un joven no mayor a los 28 años, su barba negra no era muy larga, y su cabello negro y oscuro, a pesar de estar cubierto con un gorro que el hombre adoraba, estas características siempre llamaban la atención sobresaliendo de los demás miembros de la servidumbre, incluso de su hermano gemelo [1]. Tzu tenía una hija de 5 años llamada Tong, Asami jugaba mucho con ella a pesar de que la niña más pequeña no podía caminar o del hecho de que era hija del chofer, la heredera de los Satos nunca vio un problema en tratar como iguales a los miembros de la servidumbre.

Yasuko y Asami se acercaban al joven y a los demás sirvientes que se preparaban para saludar a sus amas.

"Ama Yasuko, ama Asami. Buenos días, el desayuno está preparado y listo para que lo tomen" Hacia Tzu una reverencia, pero entonces su expresión cambio al ver la mirada que Asami le lanzaba "¿Algún problema, ama Asami?" Estaba confundido el hombre por esa mirada que extrañaba vez se reflejaba en el rostro de la pequeña.

"Tzu, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas 'Ama Asami' Soy Asami"

"Lo siento, pero es una falta de respeto que la llame solo por su nombre"

"En ese caso dime 'señorita Sato' o 'Señorita Asami' o como gustes, pero para mí todos son iguales, no soy su ama, ustedes no son esclavos, no quiero que piensen eso. Díganme como gusten, pero nunca me llamen 'Ama Asami'" La servidumbre y Yasuko veían sorprendidos a la pequeña por este comentario, pero todos sonreían, por razones como estas todos amaban a la pequeña y eran capaces de dar sus vidas por ella.

"De acuerdo, señorita Sato" Tzu seguía sonriente y disculpándose con una reverencia por lo de antes.

"Mucho mejor" Había un aire de victoria en el tono de Asami "Vayamos a desayunar, mami" La pequeña jalaba a su madre, que se limitaba a reír por la actitud de su hija.

Ambas pasaban horas platicando incluso después de comer, Asami le contaba historias de la escuela o de nuevas ideas que le contaría más tarde a su padre. Yasuko por su parte le contaba historias de su juventud en la nación del fuego, o como conoció a Hiroshi, todo esto siempre emocionaba a Asami, siempre se imaginaba con su propio príncipe azul, algún chico valiente, inteligente y guapo; incluso alguno como el Avatar Aang [2].

"¿Qué te parece la noticia sobre el descubrimiento del Avatar, Asami?" Yasuko preguntaba súbitamente a su hija sorprendiéndola.

"Es interesante, pero no creí que el Avatar pudiera ser una niña pequeña. Me gustaría ver su foto, es una lástima que quisieron esconder su identidad hasta que sea mayor" La voz de Asami mostraba decepción, ella admiraba a los Avatares y como todos ayudaban a la humanidad, ella quería ayudar de la misma forma, por eso a veces soñaba que se unía al Avatar y le ayudaba a salvar al mundo con sus inventos, pero era un sueño, el Avatar nunca iba a necesitar de la ayuda de una simple chica como ella, dudaba que algún día pudiesen conocerse [3].

La puerta de la mansión se abría anunciando la llegada del amo de la casa, Asami corría en dirección a la entrada, ahí se encontraba Hiroshi acomodando unas cosas sobre la mesa, documentos que necesitaba revisar luego y su gorro.

"¡Papi!" La voz hacía que Hiroshi volteara y una sonrisa naciera en sus labios, al ver a la pequeña acercarse, el empresario se agachaba y abría sus brazos para recibir a su niña en un tierno abrazo paternal.

"Asami ¿Cómo estas hoy?" El hombre preguntaba con voz de felicidad por ver a su hija tan feliz como siempre.

"Muy bien, papá. Quiero mostrarte algo que hice. Espérame aquí" Asami corría a la mesa donde su madre había dejado el plano que su hija había hecho, mientras la pequeña Asami iba en esa dirección, Yasuko se acercaba a su esposo y ambos se daban un beso de bienvenida.

"¿Qué es eso que Asami quiere mostrarme con tanta alegría?"

"Algo por lo que estarás muy orgulloso" Hiroshi se confundía ante el comentario de su esposa, pero la sonrisa de la bella mujer de la nación del fuego lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

Unos minutos después la pequeña Sato volvía con el papel donde había plasmado sus ideas, estiró su brazo y lo entregó a Hiroshi, quien al verlo comenzó a sonreír.

"Esto es muy bonito, hija ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?" Hiroshi preguntaba sin dejar de mirar lo que su pequeña había logrado.

"De jugar con Tong, creí que con algo así ella podría caminar como los demás niños, y no solo ella, cualquier persona que no pueda caminar" Las mejillas de la pequeña Sato tomaban levemente color rojo, en verdad ella quería ayudar a las personas.

"Buena, hija, es un detalle muy bonito de tu parte "¿Qué tal si luego vemos este dibujo y pensamos que se puede hacer?" Guiñaba un ojo Hiroshi haciendo que Asami comenzara a sonreír aún más.

"Sí, papá"

La familia Sato se dirigía de nuevo al comedor para pasar un rato en lo que el empresario comía, platicaban sobre como era su día, algunos clientes que lo habían molestado bastante, la visita del CEO de Industrias Col para un plan de sociedad que Hiroshi rechazó al instante. También Hiroshi escuchaba lo que su esposa y su hija tenían para contarle, él amaba pasar estos momentos con su familia.

"Había olvidado decirles, en una hora vendrá un fotógrafo a tomar una foto familiar. Se me ocurrió como un bonito recuerdo, así cuando Asami tenga hijos y esposo les cuente historias de su niñez" Hiroshi reía haciendo sonrojar a su hija, ante la risa de su esposa, que abrazaba a su la pequeña con cariño.

La familia terminaba de arreglarse para la foto, Asami se ponía un hermoso moño que su mamá le había regalado, quería lucirlo ese día que era tan especial. El fotógrafo arribaba a la mansión Sato con el equipo necesario para tomar la fotografía perfecta, mientras la servidumbre terminaba de acomodar los muebles y el fondo que aparecería en la foto, querían que todo saliera muy bien, un bonito recuerdo familiar.

"Buenas tardes, señor Sato, soy Shan Yu [5], el fotógrafo que contrató. Es un placer conocerlo" Un hombre alto, de complexión corpulenta y barba estiraba su brazo para saludar al CEO.

"Un placer conocerlo. Me alegra mucho que haya podido venir el día de hoy" Regresaba el saludo Hiroshi "Mi familia no tarda en bajar, si gusta puede ir acomodando todo lo necesario"

"En seguida, señor Sato" El fotógrafo terminaba de acomodar su cámara y las luces, la cámara era de lo más nuevo en tecnología, imprimía las fotos al instante y en una buena calidad.

Yasuko y Asami bajaban, Hiroshi sonreía ante la vista, su hija se veía adorable y su esposa se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

"¿Están todos listos, señor Sato?" El fotógrafo preguntaba mientras la familia se acomodaba, Hiroshi y Yasuko tomaban asiento uno al lado del otro, Asami se quedaba de pie, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla de su padre y su madre tomaba los hombros de su hija con ambas manos [5] "Cuando usted lo ordene"

"Ya puede tomarla" El hombre comenzaba a tomar las fotografías ante una feliz familia Sato.

"Listo, señor Sato. Como usted los ordenó, 3 fotografías, una para cada miembro de su familia" Entregaba el hombre el juego de fotos a Hiroshi, quien sacaba unos yuanes de su bolsa y los entregaba como pago por el buen trabajo "Muchas gracias, señor Sato" Y entonces Shan tomaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en su sato-móvil alejándose de la mansión.

Hiroshi entregaba una foto a Asami y una a Yasuko, Asami subió a su habitación y puso su foto junto a su peluche favorito, era un peluche de dragón que su madre le regaló en su cumpleaños [6], era de ella cuando pequeña y quería que su hija lo tuviera ahora, luego Asami se quitó su moño y lo enrollaba en la cola del dragón de peluche, a pesar de ser una genio, tenía pensamientos de niña y creía que el dragón protegería el moño. La pequeña bajaba de regreso a donde sus padres, justo a tiempo para ver como su madre guardaba su foto en un pequeño marco en la mesa.

La familia Sato se reunía en la sala junto al fuego de la chimenea a charlar sobre la foto y algunas anécdotas de su juventud o historias sobre Asami cuando era pequeña, eran sin duda alguna una familia feliz, pero ninguno notaba que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, hasta que una figura entró a la habitación, se trataba de Tzu.

"Amos, vengo a informarles que es la hora de dormir de la señorita Asami" Hacia una reverencia el mayordomo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yasuko y Hiroshi, ninguno había notado que el sol se había ocultado dando entrada a la luna y a las estrellas.

"Muchas gracias por el reporte, Tzu. En seguida llevaremos a Asami a su habitación" El sirviente salía de la habitación para terminar sus labores del día antes de ir a descansar ante la respuesta de la ama de la casa "¿Nos vamos, Asami?"

"Claro, mamá" La pequeña tomaba con sus manos las de sus padres y los 3 caminaban en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña genio. Al llegar, Yasuko ayudaba a su hija a ponerse la pijama, mientras Hiroshi la cargaba y la acomodaba sobre su cama y la arropaba, ambos le daban su beso de buenas noches a la pequeña Sato.

"Los quiero mucho, mamá, papá" Asami no se apenaba de decirle esto a sus padres, y ellos tampoco de responder.

"Y nosotros te queremos mucho a ti, princesa" Hiroshi abrazaba a su hija y Yasuko le daba un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada de cansancio de Asami, la pequeña cerraba sus hijos entrando así al mundo de los sueños, mientras la pareja salía cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para no despertarla.

Un par de horas después Asami se despertó, un sonido que venía de afuera de su cuarto la había despertado, era extraño que a esas horas de la noche se escucharan esos ruidos, lo que la preocupaba. Decidió salir de la habitación para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. La niña bajaba las escaleras para ver a 3 figuras masculinas tomando objetos de la casa y guardándolos en sacos, la pequeña heredera estuvo a punto de hablar, hasta que una figura la tomó en sus brazos cubriendo su boca y entrando sigilosamente a un armario.

"Shhh, no haga ningún ruido señorita Sato, o nos encontraran" Se trataba de Tzu, que estaba rescatando a su ama de esas personas "Esos son malandrines de la 'Triada Agni Kai', no sé qué quieran aquí, pero no debe ser nada bueno" Asami veía horrorizada a los hombres, pero estaba preocupada por sus padres, Tzu notó esto y trató de calmarla "Su madre me llamó en cuanto escuchó el ruido y me pidió que la mantuviera a salvo pase lo que pase. Le aseguró que los amos estarán bien" Tzu sonreía falsamente para calmar a Asami.

Entonces Yasuko y Hiroshi bajaban con cuidado para no ser notados, con lo que parecían ser un par de espadas de madera que Hiroshi y Yasuko solían coleccionar.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Un furioso Hiroshi preguntaba a los invasores, que al escuchar la voz voltearon a ver al hombre.

"Pero si es Hiroshi Sato, el gran CEO de Industrias Futuro. Creímos que tenía muchas cosas y querría compartir algunas con los más necesitados" Uno de los ladrones hablaba con mucho cinismo enfureciendo más al empresario.

"Váyanse, ya llame a la policía" Advertía Hiroshi haciendo enfurecer al líder de los ladrones.

"Es una pena que hiciera eso, señor Sato" El hombre corría y tocaba varios puntos de presión en las piernas y brazos del señor Sato haciéndolo caer al piso.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Preguntaba Hiroshi intentando moverse de nuevo.

"Un pequeño truco, toque algunos puntos de presión y no podrás moverte mientras nos divertimos un poco con tu esposa" El ladrón respondía tomando a Yasuko del brazo, pero la mujer era hábil y con un rápido golpeaba al ladrón sacándole sangre de la nariz "¡MALDITA PERRA!" Gritaba furioso el líder de los criminales, ante su furia el tipo comenzó a arrojar fuego, pero la esposa de Hiroshi Sato lograba esquivarlo, enfureciéndolo aún más "Ya me harte. Chien Po [4], haz lo tuyo" Un hombre corpulento tomaba a Yasuko entre sus brazos y con algo de su fuerza la dejaba malherida, pero consciente en el piso "Yo quería ser un buen ladrón y culminar limpiamente este atraco, pero no me lo permitieron. Te dejare este hermoso recuerdo por siempre" Y entonces tomando lo que había robado el ladrón roció algo de gasolina y luego usó su fuego control para quemar a Yasuko rápidamente mientras ellos salían antes de la llegada de la policía. Asami salía rápido del armario, pero Tzu la abrazaba evitando que se pudiera quemar.

Hiroshi y Asami veían aterrados a la mujer quemarse viva, Asami cerraba sus ojos para no verla, pero los gritos de dolor, del sufrimiento que vivía la mujer penetraban en lo más profundo de su cerebro, Tzu la abrazaba para calmarla, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras lanzaba gritos de desesperación "¡MAMÁ!" El mismo Tzu comenzaba a llorar de ver a su ama así, y a la pequeña sufrir tanto.

Hiroshi estaba en el piso viendo con horror al amor de su vida siendo consumida por las llamas, una furia crecía en su interior, algo se rompía en su ser, el odio hacía el asesino, no, hacia cualquier maestro ya fuese: tierra, fuego, agua o aire. Esos malditos maestros le habían arrebatado a su Yasuko.

La policía llegó unos minutos después, pero al llegar era tarde el fuego había consumido a Yasuko dejando solo un cuerpo quemado e irreconocible, un esqueleto de color negro, sin ojos, ni cabello, sin piel, con cenizas alrededor y un horrible olor a carne quemada, eso era lo que quedaba de Yasuko Sato. Lin BeiFong no creía lo que sus ojos veían, la Triada Agni Kai se había propasado esta vez, y todo por un simple robo.

Asami trataba de tomar la mano huesuda y quemada de su madre, pero Tzu tomaba la mano de la niña para evitarlo, no quería que ella sufriera más. Hiroshi por fin sentía sus piernas acercándose a donde se encontraba Yasuko, y comenzaba a abrazar lo que quedaba de su esposa, llorando y gritando, mientras su hija hacía lo mismo en los brazos del mayordomo. La servidumbre entraba ante el sonido de las sirenas, encontrándose con la horrible escena, todos comenzaban a llorar o a aterrarse, incluida Lin, todos amaban a Yasuko por su corazón y su belleza, no podían creer que alguien la lastimara de esa forma, que alguien la hubiera matado de esa forma tan despiadada.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo el funeral de Yasuko, varios empresarios se encontraban ahí, la jefa de policía Lin BeiFong se encontraba ahí para darle el pésame a Hiroshi y además informarle que ya buscaban a los responsable. Los miembros de la servidumbre se encontraban ahí, como se había mencionado antes todos amaban a Yasuko por su amabilidad, Asami colocaba la foto, que su madre había guardado en su marco antes, sobre el féretro mientras este descendía, la pequeña abrazaba a su padre, pero este no respondía el abrazo y solo miraba furioso como la tierra llenaba el agujero. Cuando el funeral terminaba Hiroshi y Asami subían a su sato-móvil con un incómodo silencio durante todo el camino. Asami trataba de hablar con Hiroshi, pero este simplemente no respondía.

Al llegar a su hogar, Asami subió a su habitación y con lágrimas en sus ojos tomó el dragón, la foto y el moño y comenzó a abrazarlos sobre su cama hasta caer dormida todo el día, no tenía ánimos de levantarse, quería dormir por siempre, en sus sueños veía a su madre, quien la abrazaba y la besaba como siempre, con todo ese cariño maternal que siempre le demostraba.

Una noche Asami soñaba con la noche en que su madre murió, los horribles recuerdos de verla sufrir y morir frente a sus ojos, la tristeza la invadía de nuevo, pero entonces del fuego la figura de Yasuko intacta se levantaba.

"Asami, hija, no te deprimas, mi pequeña hija, sé que debes sentirte muy mal por lo sucedido, pero debes vivir, vivir y ser la amable chica que siempre has sido ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste nunca cambiar pasara lo que pasa?"

"Lo recuerdo"

"Entonces no cambies, se feliz, has feliz a tu padre, has feliz a los demás, y encuentra a una persona con quien ser feliz" Yasuko abrazaba a su hija, que le regresaba el abrazo, el cálido abrazo de su madre. Cuando Asami abrió los ojos seguía en su cama abrazando a su almohada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Después de eso algo cambio en su casa, Asami volvió a ser la niña sonriente de siempre, la que trataba bien a los demás y pensaba en los necesitados, pero Hiroshi, él había cambiado, ahora era más frio, aun trataba con amor a su hija, pero en una intensidad menor a antes, lo cual deprimía de cierta forma a la pequeña Sato.

"A partir de mañana comenzaras a tomar clases de artes marciales, auto defensa, para que puedas protegerte de incidentes como lo que le ocurrió a tu madre" Decía Hiroshi levantándose y retirándose sorprendiendo a Asami por el comentario. Definitivamente todo había cambiado, y debía acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida sin su madre y un padre más frío.

"A veces el destino puede jugarnos malos ratos, pero como Asami hay que saber sobrellevarlas, su amigo Shinki espera que así sea"

 **Notas del autor:**

-Bueno escribí este fic después de mi hiatus, ojala les guste, lamento si esta algo tétrico.

[1] Tzu es un personaje inventado por mí, y es hermano gemelo del mayordomo que hemos visto antes en la serie.

[2] Claro, su 'príncipe azul' todos sabemos cómo terminó eso.

[3] Pobre e inocente Asami, si supiera acerca de su futuro no pensaría eso.

[4] XD no vi Mulan mientras escribía esto, pero me acorde de los personajes.

[5] Si ¿No notan la escena que describí en este punto?

[6] En mis otros fics he mencionado a este dragón de peluche, así que si lo vieron alguna vez entenderán ahora la referencia.

-Mientras escribía pensé en Trisha Elric y Van Hohenheim de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, aparte escuchaba la canción Brother de la primera serie de FMA.

-Ojala les guste y lamento haberme retrasado tanto.


	10. Unalaq

**Capítulo 9: Unalaq**

 **Año 158 AG**

 **Polo Sur**

Era de mañana en el polo sur, y Tonraq y su familia esperaban en el muelle a un visitante muy querido por su padre, la pequeña Korra cerraba sus ojos cayendo rendida ante el sueño, pero su madre no le permitía dormir, así que solo observaba al horizonte. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron al ver un punto en la lejanía, era un barco, pero no era como los típicos que se veían en el sur, era más grande y llamativo.

Todos veían como se detenía en el puerto y el puente bajaba al igual que sus pasajeros, el primero era un hombre de piel morena y cabello castaño largo, a diferencia de su padre este era delgado y más joven, y seguidos 2 pequeños, al parecer gemelos, más jóvenes que Korra, aproximadamente 3 años.

"Unalaq, hermano" Tonraq llamaba a su hermano para luego darse un abrazo fraternal.

"Tonraq, me alegra que me hayas recibido" Ahora se acercaba a la mujer que se encontraba de pie junto a Tonraq y él sonreía "Senna, es un gusto conocerte por fin, Tonraq me ha escrito tanto sobre ti. Oh y esta pequeña debe ser Korra, mejor dicho el Avatar Korra" Se agachaba el tío de la pequeña a su altura para verla.

"Korra, saluda a tu tío Unalaq" Senna le daba un empujoncito a Korra para que se acercara, la pequeña estaba asustada de conocer al hombre.

"Mucho gusto, tío. Es un honor" Hacía una reverencia el Avatar como señal de respeto.

"El honor es todo mío, Avatar" Unalaq se levantaba de nuevo y caminaba a donde estaban los niños que venían detrás de él antes "Estos 2 pequeños son mis hijos: Eska y Desna. Niños saluden a sus tíos y a su prima"

Los 2 pequeños eran realmente serios, Korra no sabía que pensar no parecían ser malas personas, tal vez algo macabros, pero no malos.

"Hola, tíos. Hola, prima" Saludaban al unísono ambos sorprendiendo a sus parientes por la seriedad en sus palabras, Senna no quería verse tan sorprendida como su esposo o su hija, para no insultar a su cuñado o a sus hijos.

"Pero que pequeños tan lindos, se ve que son muy educados" La mujer sonreía a 2 niños que no parecían inmutarse ni un poco por su comentario, realmente eran algo tétricos estos pequeños frente a ella "¿Y Malina? Tonraq me ha hablado mucho de ella y quería conocerla, esperaba poder hacerlo hoy" Preguntaba Senna curiosa tratando de bajar la tensión que los hijos de su cuñado causaban.

"Ella no se sentía bien y se quedó en casa" Respondía el jefe de la tribu del norte a su cuñada.

"Es una lástima" La voz de Senna mostraba tristeza, quería conocer a su cuñada, tal vez ambas se podrían llevar bien.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa, hermano? Ahí podemos hablar más tranquilamente" Tonraq tomaba a su hermano del hombre guiándole el camino hacia su hogar.

Para Korra sus primos eran muy serios, no sonreían, pestañaban al mismo tiempo, eran realmente extraños. Al arribar al hogar de la joven Avatar, Tonraq detenía a su hija y a sus sobrinos "Hija ¿Por qué no llevas a tus primos a jugar en la nieve? Estoy seguro que se divertirán mucho los 3 juntos, y podrían comenzar a conocerse mejor"

"Está bien, papá" Respondía sonriente la pequeña Korra, para luego virar hacia atrás y encontrarse con sus serios primos observándola con esa mirada que podría congelar si pudiera "Vamos, primos. Jugar en la nieve es lo mejor y siempre me hace sentir bien" Tomaba las manos de sus primos guiándolos hacía donde poder jugar sin meterse en problemas con los adultos, además que los llevaría a una zona llena de montículos de nieve.

En el cálido hogar,

Unalaq tomaba asiento con una semblante realmente serio, Senna y Tonraq tomaban asiento frente a él, realmente consternados por la mirada de su familiar "¿Paso algo, hermano?" Por fin se animaba a preguntar Tonraq.

"Vengo a hablar sobre Korra... No…Sobre el Avatar Korra" Seriamente hablaba Unalaq sorprendiendo a la pareja, no entendían o no se les ocurría sobre que querría hablar el norteño que tuviera relación con su hija "Como ustedes sabrán el Avatar es un ser espiritual, su naturaleza es ser el puente entre ambos mundos, traer equilibrio tanto al mundo humano como al de los espiritus. Y considerando esa situación me gustaría ayudar a Korra a entrenar ese lado de ella, a que sea un Avatar completo a su corta edad. Sería un duro entrenamiento, pero ten por seguro algo, hermano. No fallare en esa tarea ¿Qué dices?"

Había cierto brillo en los ojos de Unalaq y algo en su sonrisa que hacían que su hermano sintiera una gran incomodidad "Lo siento, Unalaq, pero me temo que tendré que rechazar la oferta. Korra es una niña muy pequeña es difícil para ella entrenar los elementos que ya sabe usar, aprender tanto sobre sus vidas pasadas a su corta edad como para también hacerla que aprenda sobre su lado espiritual" Tonraq hablaba muy seriamente y con esto Unalaq se enfurecía pero trataba de ocultarlo, no quería molestar a su hermano y tener una pelea con él y con Senna, 2 maestros agua contra 1 no era favorable para él.

Un golpe en la puerta rompía la tensión que se encontraba en ese hogar, Senna abría la puerta para encontrarse con una empapada Korra y unos serios y tétricos Eska y Desna "Korra ¿Qué te paso?" Se agachaba a la altura de su hija la sureña para revisarla en su preocupación.

"Mis primos me arrojaron al agua helada" Hacía un puchero la joven Avatar.

"Nuestra prima quería jugar con nosotros y eso hicimos" Respondía Eska con mucha seriedad.

"Hicimos lo que ella nos pidió" Secundaba Desna.

"Pero no esperaba que me arrojaran al agua helada así" Reclamaba la niña, si tuviera una oportunidad en el futuro los quemaría con su fuego control, era una promesa.

"Hija, tranquila. Tus primos solo estaban jugando, no creo que pensaran que hacían algo malo, son más pequeños que tú y no comprenden que hicieron algo que podía ser peligroso" Su madre trataba de tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito.

"Son diabólicos" Susurraba Korra para que nadie la escuchara.

"¿Qué dijiste, hija?"

"Nada, mamá" Sonreía la pequeña Korra falsamente con la esperanza de que su madre no la regañara en caso de haberla escuchado, cosa que Senna paso por alto, ya que, seamos honestos incluso a ella le aterraban esos pequeños y serios niños que no sonreían para nada y cuyos ojos parecían vacíos de alguna forma.

Unalaq se acercaba a la puerta para abandonar la vivienda "Mis hijos y yo tenemos una reservación en una posada en el pueblo, pero volveré mañana para hablar contigo, hermano. Tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión. Despídanse de sus tíos y su prima, niños"

"Hasta luego, tíos, prima" Y se alejaban los gemelos siguiendo a su padre mientras sus familiares los veían con cierta confusión, hasta que Korra comenzó a hablar.

"Esos 2 me dan miedo, son tan serios, actúan como adultos y eso es extraño en niños más jóvenes que yo"

"Son como Unalaq a su edad" Reía Tonraq levantando a su hija en sus brazos "¿Qué tal si vamos a cambiarte esas ropas mojadas por un traje caliente y seco? Después podemos tomar chocolate caliente" Sonreía Tonraq para animar a su pequeña.

"Esa idea me gusta" La pequeña devolvía la sonrisa y abrazaba la pequeña a sus padres mientras los 3 entraban a su hogar para hacer lo prometido.

 **\- Al día siguiente-**

Unalaq aparecía en la puerta del hogar de su hermano, pero esta vez iba solo, sus hijos habían decidido quedarse en la posada para leer un poco.

Al tocar Tonraq abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano "No mentías cuando dijiste que vendrías hoy de nuevo" Cruzaba sus brazos Tonraq viendo seriamente a su consanguíneo, no quería enojarse con él, pero no le estaba dejando otra opción "Pasa" Se movía a un lado el hombre para permitir la entrada a quien estaba en la puerta.

"Te dije que lo haría ¿Dónde está el Avatar? Necesito hablar con ella a solas" Entraba Unalaq a la casa buscando a su sobrina.

"Ella y Senna salieron a comprar unas cosas. Pero aunque estuviera aquí no dejaría que le metieras ideas en la cabeza para que te apoye"

"Me has malentendido. Yo solo quería saludarla y preguntarle cómo le ha ido en su entrenamiento, pero ya que hablamos del tema ¿Pensaste mejor lo que te dije ayer?"

"Sí y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No importa cuánto me insistas, Korra es muy pequeña aun y someterla a un entrenamiento así podría ser muy peligroso"

"No seas tonto, es por el bien del mundo ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta para negarle a ambos mundos esta oportunidad?" Unalaq estaba furioso esta vez, quería hacerle notar a su hermano la gravedad que podía conllevar esa decisión que estaba tomando.

"Si es acerca de la seguridad de mi familia, entonces sí, soy egoísta. Korra aprenderá todo eso cuando tenga la edad adecuada, no antes, no después. Y si no te molesta te pediré amablemente que te vayas de mi hogar" Abría la puerta Tonraq invitando a su hermano a salir.

Unalaq salía del lugar furioso, no dejaría las cosas así de fácil, lograría su objetivo fuese como fuese. Por las buenas o por las malas.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Por fin me digne a escribir más. Este capítulo es corto, pero el siguiente será un poco más elaborado, porque ya se imaginaran a que me refiero cuando digo que lograría su objetivo sea como sea, por las buenas o por las malas ¿No?

-Espero actualizar pronto, más pronto lol.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.


	11. El Loto Rojo

**Capítulo 10: El loto rojo**

 **Un mes después de la llegada de Unalaq.**

 **Polo sur.**

El jefe de la tribu agua del norte continuaba visitando a su hermano mayor a diario tratándolo de convencer, sin éxito alguno. Hubo un momento donde tanta negativa por fin lo había enfurecido, no le quedaba otra que hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, o quizá no.

Por su parte Tonraq parecía molesto por los intentos de su hermano menor de convencerlo, pero no cedería tan fácil y menos al tratarse de su única hija, y que cargaba de por si con el peso de tener que proteger al mundo entero.

Un día unas visitas inesperadas aparecían en la puerta de Tonraq, se trataban de Sokka y Zuko "Jefe Sokka. Lord Zuko ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Hacia una reverencia Tonraq en señal de respeto a quienes se encontraban frente a él.

"Necesitamos hablar contigo, Tonraq" Hablaba Sokka bastante serio, algo raro de ver en el hombre.

"Y es muy importante" Continuaba la oración Zuko, esto asustaba mucho al padre de la joven Avatar.

Tonraq invitaba a los 2 ancianos a entrar a su hogar, donde se ponían cómodos "¿Están tu esposa o Korra?" Preguntaba Sokka.

"No, ellas salieron a caminar un poco, no tardaran en volver"

"Entonces debemos decirte esto rápido" Zuko le comentaba al hombre que aún no entendía que estaba pasando.

"Tonraq ¿Sabes quiénes son 'El loto rojo'?" Sokka hablaba esta vez.

"No, en realidad no"

"Son un grupo de criminales fundados por un traidor de 'El loto blanco'. Ellos piensan que el balance del mundo es destruir a los más poderosos, como los gobernantes o al Avatar" El antiguo señor del fuego hacía hincapié en esto último, y con esto lograba captar la atención de Tonraq "Hace poco recibimos una amenaza por parte de ellos. Al parecer vienen por tu hija"

El maestro agua no sabía qué hacer, él y su esposa eran bastante fuertes, pero no sabía si podrían contra esos criminales.

"Tenemos una forma de evitar que la lastimen" El jefe de la tribu sacaba a Tonraq de sus pensamientos "El loto blanco sugirió construir un 'Complejo' para mantener a salvo a Korra y además entrenarla en los 4 elementos. El mayor inconveniente es que ni Senna ni tú podrán vivir con ella. Pueden visitarla de vez en cuando, pero si viviesen con ella eso podría distraerla de sus actividades"

"Sé que no será una decisión fácil. Pero piénsalo bien, Tonraq" Y con esto Zuko y Sokka abandonaban el hogar de la joven Avatar, dejando muy serio al hombre.

Unos minutos después su esposa y su hija volvían de su caminata, pero no entendían muy bien porque en cuanto entraron Tonraq abrazaba con mucho cariño a su hija "Papá ¿Pasa algo?"

"No es nada, hija. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos juntos los 3" Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del hombre, asustando más a su esposa e hija.

Esa Noche…

Después de un pesado día Korra había quedado rendida ante el cansancio de su entrenamiento de Avatar, y su padre veía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su esposa sobre lo sucedido con sus invitados "Senna, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"

"¿Qué será eso, querido?"

"Esta mañana Lord Zuko y el Jefe Sokka vinieron a hablar conmigo. Al parecer el loto blanco quiere encerrar a Korra en un complejo para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro y ayudarla con su entrenamiento. El único problema es que nosotros no podremos vivir allí. Solo podríamos visitarla, ya que podríamos ser una distracción para ella" En el tono de voz del hombre se escuchaba mucha tristeza, que su esposa lograba captar haciendo que el horror apareciera en su rostro.

"No podemos dejar que se lleven a nuestra hija. Nosotros somos capaces de protegerla sin tener que quitarle su infancia y separarla de su familia por toda su vida" Rogaba Senna tomando las manos de su esposo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Tienes razón, si vienen a hablar con nosotros de eso de nuevo les diremos que no aceptamos" Sonreía el hombre haciendo sonreír a su mujer.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del polo Sur…

Unalaq entraba a una cueva alejada de la civilización, en este lugar había 4 siluetas pertenecientes a 2 mujeres y 2 hombres "Me alegra que pudieran venir en cuanto los llame" Saludaba el hombre a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar

"¿Qué necesitas, Unalaq?" Preguntaba uno de los hombres que se encontraba en las sombras.

"Necesito que capturen al Avatar. Así podremos entrenarla como queremos"

"¿Sabes dónde está el Avatar?" La voz de una de las mujeres resonaba en el lugar.

"¿Saberlo? Ella es mi sobrina ¿Aceptas, Zaheer?" Y tras decir esto las 4 personas salían de las sombras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El loto rojo acepta" Respondía Zaheer triunfante.

-Al día siguiente durante la noche-

Tonraq salía de su hogar para recoger algo de leña y poder mantener su hogar caliente, mientras las 2 chicas de su vida se despedían de él, sin notar que eran observados de cerca por el 'Loto Rojo'.

Y en el pueblo…

Zuko, Sokka y Tenzin se reunían para ir al hogar de Tonraq, a tratar de convencerlo una vez más "Me alegra que vinieras, sobrino. Estoy seguro que si tú hablas con Tonraq lo convencerás de aceptar la oferta de 'El loto blanco'"

"Eso espero, tío Sokka. Yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para que el Avatar este a salvo, no queremos que se repita el incidente de papá" El maestro aire estaba tranquilo acerca de la idea. Muy dentro todos sabían que no era fácil alejarte de tus hijos, pero cuando se trata del Avatar, quien es amenazado por muchos criminales y locos ¿Qué otra opción quedaba?

Tonraq se encontraba recogiendo leña, hasta que un hombre se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraba "Tonraq, hermano" Hablaba jadeando Unalaq.

"Unalaq ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?"

"Vi a unas personas muy extrañas dirigiéndose hacia tu hogar. Creo que van por Korra [1]"

"Korra" El padre de la pequeña corría asustado hacia su hogar, mientras una mirada de maldad lo seguía desde donde se encontraba su hermano.

En su humilde hogar Senna se encontraba arropando a su pequeña para dormir "Papá no llegara a tiempo para desearte buenas noches, mi pequeña. Pero yo te las deseare en nombre de los 2" La adorable mujer sonreía a su hija, que no parecía estar triste por la ausencia de su padre, ya que volvería pronto.

"No te preocupes, mamá. Que tengas muy buena noche, y sueñas con perros-oso polar"

"No te traeré uno ni con eso" Levantaba una ceja la mujer, mientras su hija hacia un puchero.

"Creí que funcionaría"

"Descansa, hija mía" Y con esto Senna apagaba la luz del cuarto de su hija y cerraba la puerta, en lo que Korra cerraba sus ojos cayendo en sueño profundo al instante.

Senna se sentaba para esperar a su esposo, hasta que un golpe en la puerta hacia que reaccionara "Ese esposo mío" La sureña abría la puerta esperando ver a su esposo pero no era lo que veía "¿Por qué tardaste tan….? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Lo sentimos mucho, señora, pero me temo que eso es algo que no le puedo decir" Zaheer sujetaba a la mujer y le daba un golpe que la dejaba noqueada, así nadie se podría entrometer en su misión "P'Li, Ming-Hua. Preparen el somnífero, si queremos atrapar al Avatar debemos dormirla y que no trate de escapar" Ambas mujeres se dirigían a donde una pequeña Korra dormía sin notar la presencia de sus captores.

"Vaya, pero si está dormida ¿No se ve adorable? Haz lo tuyo P'Li" Ming-Hua veía como su compañera inyectaba un líquido en el brazo de la pequeña, para después salir con el Avatar en brazos mientras Zaheer y el otro hombre vigilaban la entrada.

"Buen trabajo, chicas. Pero les tocó lo más fácil" Reía el otro hombre que vigilaba con Zaheer.

"No te quejes Ghazan" Le respondía una molesta Ming-Hua mientras P'Li le entregaba Korra a Zaheer. Para después salir huyendo del lugar, o así parecía hasta que cerca se encontraban con Tonraq.

"¿Qué le hacen a mi hija?" Un molesto padre preguntaba a quienes estaban raptando a su pequeña.

"Cambiando su destino" Era lo único que podía sacar de Zaheer antes de ser atacado por el 'Loto Rojo'.

Tonraq usaba su agua control para atacar a las personas con quienes se enfrentaban, y a la vez se defendía de los ataques. Y desde lo lejos y con mucha maldad Unalaq veía la escena, pronto tendría al Avatar, claro que tendría que traicionar a Zaheer, pero eso no era problema para él, y su mayor sueño de abrir los portales espirituales por fin ocurriría [2].

Los ataques del 'Loto Rojo' eran demasiado para un cansado Tonraq, pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a su hija, y con todas sus fuerzas trato de congelar a Ghazan, pero el hombre había hecho ¿Lava-control? No podía ser, un maestro lava, Tonraq ya no podía pelear más él solo contra 4, hasta que como si de un milagro se tratase una ráfaga de aire lanzaba lejos al maestro Lava.

Se trataba de Tenzin quien descendía con Oogie a donde estaba Tonraq "Tonraq ¿Qué sucede?"

"Esos tipos quieren llevarse a mi hija"

El joven maestro aire no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Ellos eran el famoso 'Loto Rojo' del que tanto había escuchado?

"Un maestro aire, creí que ya no existían. Esto será divertido" Zaheer tomaba una pose de batalla, al igual que los demás miembros de su organización, mientras Tenzin y Tonraq imitaban estas poses.

"¿No creen que es injusto? 4 contra 2. En mis tiempos tratábamos de ser más justos" Una voz llamaba la atención de todos, menos de Tenzin que sabía de quien se trataba. Eran Lord Zuko y Sokka que venían volando en el dragón del maestro fuego.

"Tienes razón, Sokka. Creo que debemos darle una lección a estos jóvenes" Zuko secundaba a su amigo mientras se unían a Tonraq y Tenzin en la batalla.

P'Li estaba furiosa de ver a gente entrometiéndose en sus asuntos y hacia algo extraño arrojaba fuego de su frente "No puede ser. Ella es como el hombre combustión [3]" Comentaba el anciano del sur ante esta escena.

"No deberías preocuparte solo de ella" Ming-Hua hablaba mientras en el lugar donde deberían estar sus brazos había 2 tentáculos hechos de agua que comenzaban a atacarlos.

"Sería una buena idea dividirnos ¿No creen?" Sugería Tonraq, mientras los demás asentían. El maestro fuego luchaba contra Ming-Hua, sería interesante una pelea de agua contra fuego, 2 elementos opuestos. Sokka iba contra P'Li, tenía experiencia derrotando a las personas que como ella podían controlar el fuego con su mente y dispararlo de sus frentes [4]. Tenzin iba por Ghazan, aún era joven, pero era un gran maestro aire a pesar de todo. Y por último Tonraq iba por Zaheer, el hombre que tenía a su hija.

Era una batalla bastante complicada en la los ancianos un par de veces fueron acorralados por sus atacantes "¿Tienes alguna buena idea, Sokka?"

"Tengo una"

"Espero si sea buena"

"Ayúdame a saltar"

"¿Estás loco?" Se sorprendía el antiguo señor del fuego ante tal idea.

"Confía en mi"

Zuko ayudaba a su viejo compañero a saltar, no entendía bien que haría Sokka, pero confiaba en que era algo bueno. El jefe tomaba su fiel boomerang y golpeaba a P'Li justo en el dibujo de su frente noqueándola al instante. Su compañera veía esto y cuando estaba decidida a atacar a Sokka, el boomerang volaba golpeando su frente, dejándola inconsciente de igual forma que a P'Li "Mi fiel boomerang nunca falla" El hombre besaba a su arma ante la mirada de un confundido Zuko que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ¿Cuándo algo de lo que hace Sokka ha tenido sentido?

Tenzin tenía algunos problemas con Ghazan, era un poderoso maestro lava, pero Tenzin era más listo, arrojaba una ráfaga que distraía al otro joven mientras evitaba ser arrastrado por ella "¿Es todo lo que tienes?"

"No" Sonreía con mucha confianza Tenzin mientras veía al maestro lava.

Ghazan no entendía nada, hasta que un golpe en su cabeza lo arrojaba al piso "Hoy mi Boomerang esta con todo" Sonreía Sokka mientras veía a 3 fuera, solo quedaba 1.

Tonraq y Zaheer tenían una batalla más interesante, ya que el segundo a pesar de no ser un maestro, era muy rápido y fuerte, pero Tonraq también lo era, y en especial si su hija se encontraba en peligro como en ese momento.

"No dejare que te lleves a mi Korra"

"No puedes evitarlo, eres débil comparado conmigo. Y cuando tenga al Avatar le enseñare a matar a personas como tú"

Este último comentario enfurecía a Tonraq, nadie haría que su hija se volviera una asesina, no mientras él viviera, así que con toda su furia movía la nieve a su alrededor y con esta atrapaba a Zaheer en una prisión de hielo de la que no podría escapar.

"Nadie convertirá a mi hija una mercenaria como tú ¿Me escuchaste?" Tonraq veía como Tenzin cargaba a la joven Avatar que aún estaba bajo los efectos del somnífero y no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Zuko le había informado a Tonraq que el 'Loto Blanco' se había hecho cargo de Zaheer y compañía por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por ellos de nuevo [5] "Lord Zuko, reconsidere su oferta. Acepto que lleven a Korra a ese lugar"

"Me alegra que cambiaras de opinión. Le informare a los jefes del loto, aún falta terminar algunos detalles de construcción pero estará pronto" Y con esto el maestro fuego abandonaba el lugar para ser interceptado por Unalaq.

"Me entere de lo ocurrido ayer. Escuche que se llevaron a los captores a varias regiones del mundo para evitar que pudiera usar su control, y que a la maestra fuego la tienen captiva aquí hasta que decidan qué hacer con ella"

"Así es, jefe Unalaq, ella nos puede causar muchos problemas"

"Hay una forma. En la tribu del norte, al oeste, hay una tundra bastante fría y a donde nadie va. Podría sugerirle construir una prisión secreta ahí, reforzada y vigilada por varios guardias del 'Loto Blanco', y con el frío intenso su fuego control no podría funcionar bien"

"Es una buena idea, me parece bien. Gracias, Jefe Unalaq"

Aunque Unalaq no había podido capturar a su sobrina, sabía que en un futuro, cuando ella y sus poderes maduraran más podría usarla en su beneficio [6].

 **Notas del autor:**

-Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por eso les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que fue el primero que subí originalmente a FF.

-Ojala les guste mucho leerlo, como a mi escribirlo, ya saben que los quiero mucho chicos y chicas

[1] Me inspire en la escena del 'Rey León' cuando Scar va a contarle a Mufasa sobre la estampida donde se encontraba Simba.

[2] De nuevo Scar, en la misma escena del punto 1 o también cuando las hienas perseguían a Nala y Simba en el cementerio de elefantes.

[3] Ya saben cuál, el que contrato Zuko para matar a Aang.

[4] Sokka sabe de eso

[5] Pobres ingenuos, si supieran.

-Gracias de nuevo por leerlo, y les agradezco sus reviews

-También espero me perdonen si se ve muy apresurado, pero no soy buena describiendo peleas y eso.

-Y también sé que aún no hay Korrasami, pero todo a su tiempo, y tampoco hay mucho hilo rojo, pero no desesperen.


End file.
